Master Challenge
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Ash has done it. He won the Kalos League. Now he finds himself in another competition competing against the champions, elite, four, Tobias, a new powerful rival who he has more in common with then he knows, and other strong trainers. Can he win the title of Pokemon Master against these challenges?
1. The Challenge

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

An: Since Kalos series isn't finished yet adding two more pokemon to Ash's team so he caught three pokemon in Kalos they are Absol and a Doublade. He also got the key stone and a mega stone for Charzard

Ages:

Ash: 17

Misty: 17

Brock: 21

Gary: 17

May: 15

Max: 12

Dawn: 14

Iris: 16 (Had to make her younger then Ash just for a joke)

Cilan: 18

Clemont: 18

Bonnie: 7

Serena: 16

Tabitha/Silver (my oc): 16

Chapter 1: The Challenge

Ash had finally done it. He had won the Kalos league. He knew all his pokemon had worked hard for it especially Pikachu and Charizard, the two pokemon who had pushed themselves far to get the win. Now usually when you won a league you won the right to challenge the elite four and if you beat them challenge the champion for his or her title, but Ash had been told they were doing something different this year that would be announced once the Indigo League in Kanto was done being the last league of the six to finish up this year, so Ash and his Kalos traveling buddies had decided to head back to Ash's home town of Pallet in Kanto to await the news.

The minute Ash walked onto the Oak Ranch he was greeted home by this pokemon and by greeted home he meant run over by a herd of Touros, nearly crushed to death by Bayleaf, bitten on the head by Gible, and a flame thrower from Charizard who decided to send it even though Ash had just sent him back to the lab the day before. Then an Eevee jumped at him. "Hi Eevee… wait I don't have an Eevee," Ash said realizing he had no idea who this little pokemon was. The brown pokemon gave him a look before head-butting him and running off to a nearby Espeon with a large group of pokemon. Ash had seen this group around the lab before but never paid it to much attention. Ash released his Kalos team who Pikachu started introducing around to the older members of his team.

"Well Ash is home," He heard the voice of the famous professor Samuel Oak say. "I always know when you walk in." Ash saw there was a big table set up with food and all his friends and his mom were also here. "Welcome home and Congratulations."

"My baby," Delia said running up and hugging Ash. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom," Ash said and looked at the others at the table. "Misty it's been a while." Ash couldn't help look at his friend. Over the years Misty had grown into a women. She still wore similar clothes but her hair was longer now.

A smile came to the red heads face. "Finally won one," Misty said standing up and the two hugged. It lasted a little longer then a friendly hug between friends should and when they parted Ash had a small smile on his lips. He didn't notice the looks Serena gave him. He then greeted all his other friends and introduced his new friends to the group.

"So Max how's the training going?" Ash asked and saw a look come over Max's face. "What's wrong?"

"He can't seem to catch a break lately," May answered for her little brother. "He went to the Jotho league first and was eliminated in the final 8. Not bad except it was a six on six battle and the girl he lost to only used two pokemon and that was because she switched pokemon."

"That's too bad but everyone loses sometimes. At least you tried your best," Ash said.

"That's not all," May said. "He entered this Indigo League only to lose to the same person in the final 16."

"Who is this girl?" Ash asked wondering if he had met her.

Max pointed up to a TV Ash hadn't realized until he had pointed. It was clear the Oaks must have set it up so the group could watch outside. The TV showed the finale of the Indigo League. The last two were a girl they introduced as Silver and a boy named Kevin. "Silver?" Ash asked and Max nodded. "Are we rooting for her or do we want her to lose?"

"Rooting for her," the answer came from the senor Oak. "I gave her her first pokemon a year after you and Gary got yours. Also helped her create the stage name Silver for herself. You see that large group of pokemon over there." Oak pointed at the group of Pokemon the Eevee that greeted Ash ran up to. "Those are hers."

"Wow she has a lot," Ash said.

"She has over a hundred pokemon,' Gary told Ash.

"And even when they are not with her they train. Some of your pokemon have joined them. Especially your Gible," Samuel Oak said. "She's a nice girl. Had a hard life when she was young."

"And this is only her second major league. Besides this she has only fought in minor stuff," Brock answered. "Until she entered the Jotho league and surprised everyone with her power. She is the favorite to win this. I watched her battle Forrest for the badge. My little brother is good but he didn't stand a chance."

"I used my strongest pokemon against her," Misty added. "We did a good fight, but she won."

"Also she's the only one besides you who has defeated Tobias Darkrai. His Latios took her out though," Dawn added.

"Wow," Ash said as he watched the battle take place and it was early on Ash could see everyone was right. There was no way Silver as she called herself was losing. She lost one pokemon, a Persian, early on, but then ruled the battle completely. She used a Salamence and a Slowking for most of the battle switching Salamence out when he took a bad hit. Then surprisingly she returned her Slowking and used her starter Chairzard to take out the last pokemon. "Wow," Ash said again seeing the power of his girl. The group of Silver's pokemon cheered as she won.

"And we have our winner," the announcer said. "Now it's time for that special announcement from Mr. Goodshow and Kanto and Jotho's current champion Lance."

The group watched the screen as Mr. Goodshow and Lance appeared. "First I would like to say congratulations to our winner Silver and the other five winners from the other regions. You all worked hard and put on excellent battles," Lance said. "Now the award this year is a bit different then previous years. Normally when you win a league you get the right to challenge that regions elite four and then champion if you beat the elite four. This year we have a different special reward which will be explained by Mr. Goodshow."

"Thank you Lance. I couldn't have said it better myself," Mr. Goodshow said. "In five months time, the league has decided to hold another competition. This we are entitling the Master Challenge where the title of Pokemon Master will be rewarded to the winner. The champion of each region and the elite four of each region will be competing and as normally they are excused from preliminary rounds having already proven themselves. With them the six winners of regional leagues are also already entered and past the preliminary rounds. This means these six talented trainers like the elite four and the champion will sit and watch the preliminary and enter when the real competition begins."

Mr. Goodshow paused for a minute to let the new sink in. "Now to enter for everyone the requirements are you either have to be a gym leader, a frontier brain, or have gotten to the finale four in any of the region leagues. Good luck to every one who enters and once again congratulations to our six winners."

After the speech was over the pictures and names of each winner was shown along with what league they won. Ash looked at each name. Besides him and Silver he noticed Tobias had won the Hoenn league this year. The news that should have excited Ash made him nervous and he looked over at Silver's pokemon. There were so many and all-different types. He then looked at his pokemon. He didn't have as many and had a lot of grass, fire, and water types. Ash was growing nervous and he didn't know he was being talked to until Brock touched his arm to get his attention.

"I bet your excited," Brock said and Ash nodded not letting Brock into his inner thoughts.

"Well I'm entering," Misty said. "I'm a gym leader. I qualify so we'll be competing with each other."

"I look forward to it Mist," Ash said with a small smile truthfully thinking it would be fun to be battling Misty again even though he was still nervous about his Pokemon types and power compared to champions and Silver and Tobias.

"Big brother, you should enter to," Bonnie said to Clemont who seemed nervous at the idea.

There was more talk about the competition and then as it got later sleeping arrangements were being decided. Ash's family had two guest rooms, which Misty, May, Dawn, and Serena agreed to share. Brock and Max would sleep in Ash's room with him. Oak had offered Clemont and Bonnie a room at his lab, which they accepted and Iris and Cilan said they had to go, but told Ash they would be back to cheer him on at the Master Challenge.

-Next Day-

Ash barely slept that night. He woke up before everyone else, had a small breakfast, and was out of the house before anyone had woken up. Once he got to Oak lab he was able to sneak inside and get his pokeballs and release all of his pokemon. Most of them were still sleepily and wondering what their trainer was doing releasing them so early.

"Hey guys, sorry for the early wake up call, but couldn't sleep so was hoping you guys wouldn't mind doing some training," Ash said and his pokemon eagerly agreed. Ash set them up into groups and told them to practice while he looked around to see what they needed work on. Ash could clearly see some of his pokemon were doing a lot better then others. Pikachu who he always had on him was faster and more powerful then some of the other he had left at Oak Lab and ignored. His Kalos team who had been getting a lot more training recently then his others were in better shape but not exactly more powerful then his older pokemon. Then there were pokemon like Charizard and Spectile who were naturally really strong powerhouses. Ash could tell he had a lot of work over the next five months and his concerned about the number of pokemon he had and the typings were still bothering him. He worried he might be too predictable in battles. He wished he had caught some of the pokemon he had encountered on his journey and just didn't for whatever reason.

It wasn't long later before a large Charizard flew onto the ranch. That caught his Charizard attention who could see the powerful of his one. On the Charizard back was the girl who the day before had won the Indigo League. "Thank you," Silver said as she hopped off her starter. "Take a nice long rest."

Silver turned around and saw Ash. "Well Ash Ketchem. We finally meet," Silver said walking up. "Seems your never hear when I am."

"Hi you were really great yesterday," Ash said. "So Silver? I heard Oak saying that was a stage name. What's your real name?" Ash had been wondering about this since Oak said it yesterday.

"Maybe I'll tell you. Maybe I won't. I definitely won't right now," Silver said with a smirk. "So getting ready for the competition I see. I came back here to spend the next five months training too. This is going to be the hardest and most fun competition we've been in so far."

"Yeah, real fun," Ash said.

"You do not sound as happy as you should," Silver said. "Come on this is the biggest competition in the world and we're apart of it. You should be jumping for joy. What's wrong?"

Ash turned to look at his still practicing pokemon. Silver turned to look too. "I get it. Your worried about the number of pokemon you have," Silver said.

"Am I really that predictable?" Ash asked.

"Your face gave it away and the fact that I'm a fellow trainer helped," Silver said. "Look if you feel you need more pokemon go get more."

The thought of just going to catch more pokemon had come to Ash's mind but he always did better after he had developed a bond with his pokemon and the five months didn't give him the time to bond with new pokemon the way he had with his older pokemon. The way Silver said it made Ash pause though. "Say that again," Ash asked.

"What? Go get more?" Silver asked

"Go get more," Ash repeated. The implicated was clearly to go catch more pokemon but the way Tabitha had said it made Ash mind think. There were pokemon out there. Pokemon he had known and bonded with that were no longer here with him. He could go get them. "That's brilliant," Ash said surprising Silver by giving her a quick hug.

"It's actually kind of obvious," Silver said.

"No not what you said. What I thought of inspired by what you said," Ash told Silver confusing the girl. "Everyone continue practicing. I have phone calls to make." Ash yelled out to his pokemon and then ran into the Oak lab.

"Pika," Pikachu said running out to where Ash had been standing moments ago but not going any further since his trainer told him to continuing practicing.

Silver looked down at the small yellow mouse pokemon. "Is he always like this?" Silver asked.

"Pika," Pikachu confirmed before going back to his practice battle.

AN: Okay that is the end of the first chapter. First thing I want to say is I know there is a character in the game or manga named Silver my oc has nothing to do with her. I choose the stage name Silver for her for a different reason. Her real name like stated in the age thing is Tabitha (last name to be revealed later in the story). Now there are a couple of things I want your opinion on. Please answer these questions.

- Give me your honest opinion of what you think of the story and the plot. If not enough people like it I will not be continuing it.

- Name a pokemon Ash helped in the anime that might want to join his team. Tell me which region it was in. Legendries will not be joining Ash's team and you don't have to state the obvious pokemon, those being Pigeot, Butterfree, Squrtile, Primeape, Haunter, Lapras, and Larvatar, those all will be rejoining him already.

- As you can tell from the first chapter I really like pokeshipping so that will be continued but I'm not against adding Ash flirting with another girl so tell me which is everyone favorite between May, Dawn, or any other girl you can think of that would have reason to be at the competition. Iris/Ash will not happen because I never saw Unova episodes so not too big on her and Serena/Ash will be one sided with only Serena crushing on Ash and Ash not realizing it. My OC is off the table. I have different plans for her and Ash's relationship.

Okay please Review and remember I have a busy life so next chapter might take a while to get up.


	2. Gathering the Force Part 1

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Chapter 2: Gathering the Forces Part 1

Ash ran into the Oak Lab not being quiet this tie and it was soon after Samuel Oak, Gary, Clemont, and Bonnie walked in to see what was making the nose so early in the morning. "Ash, do you know what time it is?" Oak asked.

"I think about 7. Where's your phone and pokemon transporter," Ash asked and Oak pointed.

"Thank you," Ash said running towards the phone.

"Walk through all of Kalos and can't get him up early. Get back to Kanto and his the first up," Clemont mumbled heading back to the bedroom Oak had given him and Bonnie for a few more hours sleep. The other decided to join him also mumbling at the early wake up call.

Ash took hold of the phone and dialed the first number quickly. It wasn't long before an Officer Jenny answered the phone. "Hello Officer Jenny," Ash said.

"Ash? Do you know what time it is?" Officer Jenny asked having been woken up by the phone call on her day off.

"Of course. I wanted to know if I could get Squirtle back," Ash said t o the officer.

"I've actually been meaning to contact you. The town has gotten money together for a real fire department and the Squirtle Squad is not as important anymore. Your Squirtle has been a bit depressed since and I think would benefit from rejoining permanently," Officer Jenny told Ash. "Just hold on."

Officer Jenny was off the screen and got to long later returned with Squirtle who was jumping at the phone saying hello to Ash. "Hey there bubby. Your coming back," Ash told him. Officer Jenny returned Squirtle to his pokeball and then transferred it to the Oak lab.

It was a few second later the pokeball appeared and Ash took it and released his old friend. "Squirtle," the blue turtle said.

"Bye Squirtle," Officer Jenny said. "Have fun and Ash take good care of him."

"I will," Ash said patting Squirtle head and said goodbye to the officer. "Okay we have two more phone calls to make and then you can rejoin the others outside."

Ash had to look up the next number but found it soon after. On the screen appeared a familiar man. "Hey Anthony,' Ash said.

"Ash," Anthony said. "So you know what time it is?"

"Why is everyone asking about the time?" Ash asked making Anthony rolls his eyes. "I was actually hoping for Primeape back." At his name Primeape appeared next to Anthony and got excited when he saw his trainer. "Hey there, how would you like to rejoin my team?"

"Primeape, prime," the monkey pokemon said jumping up and down excited.

"Is that okay Anthony?" Ash asked.

"He's your pokemon. He wants to be with you. Besides he's won all the competitions I could put him in," Anthony said getting Primeapes pokeball and returning him. Then he transferred the pokemon to the Oak Lab.

Once he appeared Ash let Primeape out of his pokeball and thanked Anthony. The two said goodbye. Primeape looked at Squirtle who looked at Primeape. The two greeted each other and looked at Ash.

"One more call," Ash said and made his last phone call.

The gym leader Sabrina picked up right away as though she was expecting it. "Ash, let me guess you want Haunter back," Sabrina said right away knowing what Ash wanted. Ash nodded.

"Is that okay. I know Haunter helps keep you…." Ash wasn't sure what the right word was.

"Sane," Sabrina supplied. "Its fine. Not long after you left I went to Haunter home and invited his brothers Ghastly and Gengar to join us. Then I went and caught more ghost pokemon. My gym is now a duel ghost type physic type gym and the ghost pokemon help me stay sane. I know Haunter misses you," Sabrina said and at that Haunter appeared. "I have officially caught Haunter and will transfer the pokeball to you."

Sabrina returned the ghost pokemon and sent him to the lab. Ash took the pokeball and released Haunter who then tried to scare him and the other two pokemon in the room as a welcome. "Thank you Sabrina," Ash told the gym leader.

"No problem, congratulations by the way and just to let you know I'm entering the Master Challenge as well," Sabrina told Ash.

"I look forward to seeing you there," Ash told Sabrina as he hung up. Ash went to put the three pokeballs away where Oak kept them and got Charizard pokeball. He was going to need him and then he took the old pokeballs of Pidgeot, Lapras, and Butterfree. A secret was Ash never really released those three pokemon. He just kept their empty pokeballs in the lab and let them do what they wanted to do. Ash wasn't sure he could ever find Butterfree again but he was hopeful. "Come guys."

-PM-

After a few second of Ash being gone the pokemon practicing on the lab had gotten insane. It started with Infernape and Pignite trying to team up on Charizard. Then Greninja decided to join in with Infernape and Pignite all wanting to take out Ash's strongest pokemon and his only pokemon that could mega evolve. Not liking seeing there old bubby being ganged up on Pikachu and Bulbasaur joined the fight to help Charizard. That was it. Everything became chaos with pokemon choosing sides. More of them joining Infernape, Pignite, and Greninja side but some, especially Ash's oldest pokemon he caught in Kanto and Jotho, choosing to help Charizard. Some choose to stay out of it and Torkoal was crying on the sidelines

Silver was sitting on the sideline. She had let her five pokemon out choosing to let her Charizard rest some more. She had then been greeted by her pokemon who had slept outside the night before. She was watching the fighting eating from a bag of popcorn she had taken out of her bag. Her Espeon who had been one of the first pokemon at the lab to greet her back was sitting next to her.

Silver turned to the pink pokemon. "Should I break this up?" She asked Espeon as she stopped her Persian from joining the fight with just a look.

"Espeon," was her respond and Silver decided to wait for Ash to come back out. That ended when Totodile got flung out of the battle and towards Silver.

"Espeon psychic," Silver ordered not wanting to see the little one hurt. Espeon responded right away stopping Totodile from crashing and putting him down on the floor. "This ends now. Salamence." Silver called for her dragon knowing he could handle it. "Roar." She ordered the dragon and he let out a loud roar that probably woke up half the town, stopped the fighting, and scared Ash as he walked out.

"What the hell was that for?' Ash asked after he got out of the shock of the roar. Next was Samuel Oak, Gary Oak, Clemont, and Bonnie all came running out again. Silver explained what had happened and she did the roar to split up the fighting before someone got too hurt. "Thank you."

Ash then turned to his pokemon. "I told you to practice not to start a civil war," Ash told them and they all hung their heads disappointed. 'But what's done is done. At least it appears no one got hurt. Everyone I want you to welcome Squirtle, Primeape and Haunter back to the team." Squirtle went running to Pikachu, Charizard, and Bulbasaur to say hello to his old friends. Primeape saw Hawklucha and there was instantly a rivalry there. Haunter and Doublade seemed to get along.

At that time Brock and Misty ran up with May, Dawn, Max, and Serena not far behind. "We heard a roar. What happened?" Brock asked.

"Long story," Ash said. "Hey Brocko, I'm going to be gone two maybe three days max. I was wondering if you should supervise my pokemon training while I'm gone. I need to get everyone back in shape."

"Um…. sure," Brock said not sure why Ash was leaving.

"Good, everyone I want you to listen to Brock. Charizard, Pikachu your with me," Ash told the group needing Charizard for transport and not leaving his best bubby behind. He picked up his backpack as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Charizard lowered his head to let Ash climb up and they were off.

Silver looked at Ash's group of friend. "Is he always like this?"

"This is a little stranger then usual," May said. "Wonder what he's up to."

"Getting more," Silver said but didn't say anymore as she decided it was time for her to start training her pokemon too.

-PM-

Ash had told Charizard to head for Viridian Forest. "Pidgeot," Ash yelled looking for his old friend but it was a large forest. "She's got to be here somewhere." That was when a Fearow flew from nowhere and went to attack Charizard. The fire type was faster though and dodged. "That was weird…" Ash said and was cut off from saying more as the Fearow came for another attack, which Charizard dodged again. "Not the same Fearow."

"Pika," Pikachu said knowing this was the same Fearow Ash had made mad as a Spearow.

At that time Fearow let out a cry and then a flock of Spearows came to join the attack. "Charizard flame thrower. Pikachu thunder bot." Ash ordered and his pokemon obeyed sending the attacks out but there were a lot of Spearows.

Just as the Spearows started to attack back a flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeotto flew over led by a Pidgeot. "Pidgeot," Ash called and his greeted him before starting to battle Fearow. "Lets help them out as much as possible,' Ash told his two pokemon and they started to send attacks at the Spearows.

"Charizard fly towards Pidgeot. Pikachu when we're close jump onto Pidgeots back," Ash ordered and his pokemon obeyed. Charizard flying towards Pidgeot and Pikachu jumping at the right moment to land on his old friend back. "Pidgeot get Pikachu a shot. Pikachu when you can give that Fearow your strongest thunder bolt."

The two knew what to do and at the right time the thunderbolt got a direct hit. The Fearow fell down into a clearing and at that moment Ash threw a pokeball at it. Charizard landed in the clearing and all was quiet as everyone waited to see what would happen. It felt like forever before the pokeball stopped shaking indicating a capture.

Ash went and picked it up. "I caught a Fearow. I'm not sure how to fell about this one," Ash said looking at the pokeball. Pidgeot landed in the clearing and Pikachu jumped off her back and to Ash's shoulder. The Spearow fled when their leader was captured and the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos landed in trees.

Ash walked over to Pidgeot and put his hand on her head. "I said I would be back for you. Sorry it took so long," Ash told her and was happy when Pidgeot didn't seem to be mad and instead greeted Ash happily. "I want you to come back. I want you apart of my team again. Would you come?"

Pidgeot looked at Ash. "Pidgeot," she said and Ash knew she agreed and then Pidgeot made a loud sound. Not long later two Butterfree came flying over. One landed on Ash's head and the other one flew near Ash and Ash saw it was pink. "Butterfree." While Ash had taken Butterfree pokeball with him he had very little hope of finding the first pokemon he had ever caught and now here he was. "Would you like to rejoin my team?"

"Free," Ash's butterfree said and Ash smiled and then looked at the pink Butterfree.

"What about you?" Ash asked her.

"Free, free," the pink Butterfree said and Ash knew he had her too.

Pidgeot said goodbye to the flock and then Ash took out Butterfree and Pidgeot old pokeballs. "Butterfree, Pidgeot return." Ash said and the red light came and sucked the two pokemon back inside. Ash then took out a blank pokeball and held it up to the pink Butterfree. She head-butted it and went right in. There was no shaking indicating there was no struggle as she was caught.

Ash jumped onto Charizard back again realizing he had six pokemon now. "To Viridian City." Ash told him and it wasn't long before Charizard landed in front of the pokemon center. Ash returned him.

Ash walked in and greeted the Nurse Joy. He left Pikachu, Charizard, and Pidgeot with her for a checkup knowing those were the three he was keeping on him. Then he went to the phone and called Professor Oak.

"Hi Ash," Oak said as he answered the phone and saw who it was. "What can I help you with?"

"I have six pokemon on me. I want to transfer some to you," Ash said surprising Oak since he left the ranch with two.

"Of course, you know how this is done by now," Oak said.

Ash took out Fearow pokeball and put it onto the machine. Unfortunately he didn't think of warning the elder Oak about what was inside. Oak received the pokeball and then Ash took out Butterfree pokeball. "I would like to keep you on me but I need space on my team. I'll see you soon." Ash whispered into the pokeball knowing pokemon could still hear when inside.

Ash put the ball onto the machine and it was sent to Professor Oak. Then Ash put Butterfree mate pokeball onto the machine and transferred her too to Oak. "They're all here safely," Oak informed Ash.

"Thank you professor. I'll see you soon," Ash said as he hung up.

-PM-

At Oak lab, Samuel Oak walked outside. Brock had gotten Ash's pokemon into order and started them on exercises. Silver was also training her pokemon everyone else was watching. Max was giving Silver looks. "Brock seems there are three more pokemon for your training camp here," Oak joked. "Ash just sent them over."

"Three new pokemon?" Misty asked shocked. "But he left a little over an hour ago. How did he get three new pokemon?"

"Let's see," Oak said opening one up. Unfortunately it was the Fearow pokeball. Once out of the pokeball it went right for Oak, He preferred himself for a hit but was surprised when it never came.

Another Fearow stopped the attack. "Drill Peck," Silver ordered and the second Fearow used the move hitting the first Fearow with a direct hit. Ash's Fearow didn't stand a chance and fell down. Silver's Fearow then went flying back to Silver. Once down Oak returned the Ash's Fearow back to his pokeball. "Nice job. Here," Silver said giving her Fearow a treat and petting his head. "You deserve that."

"You have a Fearow," May said.

"Spearow was the first pokemon I ever caught after I left Oak lab with Charmander. A flock of Spearow chased me afterward and it took a while for him to listen to me but I never regretted that capture. Fearow has been an amazing addition to my team."

"More important question where did Ash get a Fearow?" Dawn asked but was left with blank looks.

"I think more importantly what's in the other two pokeballs?" Misty asked and looked at Oak who very carefully released one of the other pokeballs. He was very great full when all he saw was a Butterfree. Then he was shocked when he saw the Butterfree was pink. "A pink Butterfree!" Oak was shocked and was not the only one, but Misty and Brock were shocked for a different reason.

"That's Ash's Butterfree's mate," Misty stated.

"Which means the other pokeball has to hold…" Brock started and Misty and Brock said the end together "Ash's Butterfree."

"Ash's Butterfree? He has a Butterfree," Max said surprised never having seen Ash with a Butterfree.

"First pokemon he never caught but he released his Butterfree when he fell in love with this one," Misty said as Oak let the other Butterfree out of the ball. Ash's first Butterfree went right to Misty and sat on her head in greeting. Then greeted Brock and saw his old friend Squirtle and Bulbasaur and went to talk to them. His mate followed.

"Getting more," Brock said turning to Silver. "He's going to get more Pokemon." Silver nodded as she went back to her training.

-PM-

Ash had an early lunch at the Pokemon center and then picked up his three pokemon. He thanked Nurse Joy and then went outside and released Pidgeot. "You think you can fly me and Pikachu?" Ash asked and was confirmed with a nod. Ash got onto his pokemon. "Okay I need you to fly to the Orange Islands but we need to search the waters. We're looking for a school of Lapras."

Pidgeot nodded again as she took off. Pidgeot was fast but it felt like hours of searching the ocean. Ash was almost afraid he wasn't going to be able to find the school, but then he saw them. His Lapras was out front leading the group. "Pidgeot get lower and to the front of the group," Ash told her and Pidgeot obeyed getting as low as possible and right next to the head Lapras. The group turned to look at him and Lapras was excited when he saw Ash.

"Lapras,' Ash shouted as he jumped off Pidgeot back and right onto Lapras's back. He nearly fell into the ocean but held onto Lapras neck to keep his balance. Pikachu was a little upset with no warning of what Ash was going to do but was happy to see his old friend. "Hey bubby. Think you can get over to that island? I want to talk to you."

"Lapras," the pokemon said as he speed up to the indicated island the school following him along with Pidgeot flying above them. Once on the island Ash hopped off of Lapras back and then told Lapras of the competition he was going to compete in and how he wanted Lapras back on his team. "I understand if you don't want to come back but I had to find you to see."

Lapras turned to his school and began turning. After he was done his mother came up to him and they seemed to say goodbye. Lapras then turned back to Ash. "Your coming?" Ash said excited as Lapras confirmed he was in fact returning to Ash. Ash took out Lapras's old pokeball. "Lapras return." The red light came out and sucked Lapras back inside.

Ash smiled at the ball and then said goodbye to the other Lapras promising to take good care of his Lapras. "Pidgeot, think you have some flying left in you. Get us back to Kanto for the night?"

"Pidgeot," the bird confirmed and Ash got back on her back and Pidgeot flew them all the way back to Viridian City pokemon center.

By the time they got back the sun was going down. It had taken a long time to find Lapras. Ash returned the exhausted Pidgeot for some rest. Got some dinner for him and his pokemon and then got a room for the night.

-PM-

The next day Ash slept in a bit exhausted from the long day the day before. Then after breakfast he went outside and released Charizard. "I need you to fly to Johto. All the way to Mt, Silver." Ash told Charizard and the pokemon listened taking off right away.

It took most of the day to get all the way to Mt. Silver. "Larvitar," Ash shouted out not sure how to find his friend. That was when Charizard gave a roar and not long later they saw a Larvitar running towards them. "Land," Ash ordered and Charizard landed in front of Larvitar.

Once on the ground Larvitar jumped into Ash's arms. Ash had forgotten how heavy this pokemon was and Larvitar had just gotten bigger over the years. That was when Ranger Mason ran up having heard Charizard roar and was afraid it was a poacher. He was relived when he saw it was just Ash.

"What are you doing here Ash?" Ranger Mason asked.

"Actually wanted to see if Larvitar wanted to join my team," Ash told him not sure how Ranger Mason would take it. Larvitar lived in a no catching zone, but Ranger Mason took it well.

"I think that would be for the best," he said surprising Ash. "Larvitar mother was killed by poachers as they tried to capture her not long ago. I've been protecting Larvitar since then but the first time I saw Larvitar happy since then was right now with you. I give you my permission to capture him, but don't tell anyone."

"You got a deal," Ash stated with a smile and then held out a pokeball to Larvitar. "What do you say? Want to join me." Larvitar hit the capture button instantly being captured by the device.

Ash said goodbye to Ranger Mason who had to run off to other duties within the zone. After he was gone Ash turned to Charizard. "I guess it's time to go home," Ash told him. There were so many other pokemon out there who Ash had bonded with but never caught but Ash had no idea how to find them.

"Hello Ash," a voice said from behind him and Ash turned around to see the one and only Mewtoo.

AN: Yes Mewtoo is in it. No he will not be joining Ash's team and making Ash unbeatable. He has a different reason to contact Ash, which will be revealed next chapter. Please REVIEW

Once again if you have any ideas on Pokemon Ash met in the anime who are not owned by other trainers and might want to join Ash team please tell me.

Also I need OCs to compete in the competition. There is an OC form up on my profile. Please PM your oc. Do not review with them.

Ash's Pokemon (sorted by region Ash first caught/saw them in not which generation they were introduced in)

Kanto: Pikachu, Butterfree (x2), Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (x30), Snorlax, Larpas

Jotho: Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar

Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalle

Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gilscor, Gible

Unova: Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookoldile

Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Doublade, Absol


	3. Gathering the Forces II and a message

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To the guest review: I'm sorry you don't like pokeshipping but I do and it's your opinion that pokeshipping doesn't make sense but to me it makes perfect sense. Ash and Misty were just kids when they last traveled together. They wouldn't know what those feelings were, but now they are adults. That being said it's not going to instantly happen. There's going to be some flirting elsewhere until the right push from the right people leads them to realizing they always had feelings for each other. Your opinion that Misty must have had a serious boyfriend between the time she left Ash and now is also not an opinion I share. Misty was 12 when she left Ash in this. Too young for a serious boyfriend for a few more years. That plus being a gym leader, plus training her pokemon, and I don't see her just sitting back and not going to catch more leaves little time for a social life so maybe a date or two I can see but nothing serious. All this being said please remember the main focus of this story is the competition. Any shipping is just a side plots so no I will not have a big fight between Ash and some other boy for Misty love.

Thank you everyone who gave me OCs. I still need some more so go to my profile and submit a OC.

Winners of Leagues:

Kanto League: Tabitha/Silver

Jotho League: ?

Hoenn League: Tobias (Did the anime ever give him a last name?)

Sinnoh League: Roberto Delgaldo (Created by Red Alfa)

Unova League: Daniel Angeles/Revolution (created by Black Falclon)

Chapter 3: Gathering the Forces Part 2 and a Message.

Ash must have stared at the pokemon for a few minutes before he finally responded. "Mewtoo," he said still unsure if he was seeing what he was seeing.

"It is good to see you again I wish it was under better conditions," Mewtoo said. "I have come here as a messenger."

"From?" Ash asked.

"Arceus," Mewtoo said and Ash eyes widen. "He wishes me to tell you about a threat we believe could become great. You know him as Tobias" Ash was shocked as Mewtoo said that. He had thought Tobias was a nice guy when he met him. "We do not know how he has gotten the legendries he has or how he is controlling them. No trainer but a few should be able to control a legendary and he is not one who can. Mew is also missing and we fear he has captured her. We also fear they might be getting hurt."

"Why tell me? Why not go and get them yourself or tell someone like Lance who has authority to arrest them?" Ash asked wondering why these jobs seemed to always fall to him.

"There are two reasons. If we go to save them he might do the same thing to us he has to them. The other is according to ancient laws these jobs fall to the chosen protectors of harmony or chosen ones as some have called them recently. There are two alive today. You and a girl you met recently. You know her by Silver," Mewtoo told Ash.

"Why me? Why us?" Ash asked wanting to know.

"It's just something in your blood," Mewtoo said. "We want you two to make sure Tobias does not win this competition and save the legendary pokemon he has on him."

"Does Silver know?" Ask asked and Mewtoo shook his head.

"No, like you she is just doing what she feels is right," Mewtoo told Ash. "Do not tell her the truth until she tells you the truth."

"Do you like giving me riddles?"" Ash asked.

"You will know when it happens," Mewtoo said.

"Fine, thanks for the message," Ash said turning around to hop back on Charizard.

"Wait," Mewtoo said. "One more thing. There is one thing us legendary pokemon can do to help you. We are searching through the regions looking for pokemon you have befriended and helped in the past and asking them if they want to join you. We feel after everything we owe you at least this." Ash turned around at this. 'It will take some time. Give us till tomorrow around midday. I will meet you in a clearing in Ilex Forest with all pokemon who wish to join you."

"Sounds good," Ash said surprised and not knowing what else to say.

"See you soon Ash Ketchem," Mewtoo said as Ash got on Charizard

-PM-

Ash had Charizard fly him to the nearest pokemon center. Once there he began to think. He had five pokemon on him right now and he wanted some room on his team for tomorrow. He was planning on sending Pidgeot, Lapras, and Larvitar over to the lab but first he had to talk to Larvitar since he remembered how shy around other humans Larvitar had been before.

Ash released the pokemon from his pokeball. "Hey," Ash said as said pokemon jumped on his lap. "Larvitar I'm real happy you decided to join my team."

"Larvitar," the pokemon said and Ash wished he could actually understand him. He was pretty sure though Larvitar was happy too.

"I'm going to be sending you and some other pokemon I have on me over to Professor Oak lab. It's very nice there and my pokemon you met before are there. Along with Misty and Brock. I'll be heading there soon too. Are you okay with this?" Pikachu joined in with something

"Lar," Larvitar said and nodded after Pikachu was done.

"Thanks bubby," Ash said and returned Larvitar to his pokeball.

Ash then went and called Oak lab. "Hi Professor. I want to transfer three more pokemon to you," Ash told him.

"Sure thing Ash," Oak said and Ash quickly transferred Pidgeot, Lapras, and Larvitar to the lab. "They all got here safely."

"Good," Ash said and then said goodbye to the professor.

-PM-

Brock, Misty, and Tracey were saying goodbye to May, Dawn, and Max. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena had left that morning to head back to Kalos. Bonnie had finally convinced Clemont to enter the Master Challenge and he had to go home to train. Serena wanted to stay until Ash returned but she got a call from her mom asking her to come home. May and Dawn were both competing in the Kanto Grand Festival and Max was going with them to cheer them on.

Oak came out as everyone was saying goodbye. "Oh Brock Ash sent over three more pokemon," Oak said making everyone look.

Oak released the first one and Larvitar came out. "Oh how cute," May said going up to it.

Larvitar got scared at the unfamiliar human and then saw Misty and Brock. He ran over to them. "Yes this is Ash's Larvitar," Misty said. "I bet I know what's in the other two pokeballs."

"Lapras and Pidgeot," Brock said and was revealed right when Oak released the other two pokemon.

'Well that's it. That's all his pokemon back. He must be coming back soon," Misty said.

"He could go to the safari zone to caught more. His last time there didn't really work out that well," Brock said. After some more talking May and Dawn left and Tracey went to get back to his job at the ranch. Brock went back to helping Ash pokemon train and Misty was training her own pokemon

-PM-

The next day Ash was flying on Charizard to Ilex Forest. It took him a while to find the clearing Mewtoo mentioned. "Your late," Mewtoo stated as Ash landed and hopped off Charizard.

"Next time give better directions," Ash said looking around. There were a lot of pokemon here and he was happy he decided to buy more pokeballs yesterday.

"Let me reintroduce you to everyone," Mewtoo said as a small Pikachu came running up and then jumped on his shoulder. Ash's Pikachu and this Pikachu started chatting clearly recognizing each other. "You would remember this Pikachu. Your Pikachu saved her from drowning seven years ago. Since you left she has been working hard to get stronger and really wants to evolve into a Raichu. She heard you wanted more members to your team and wanted to join."

Ash had never thought about catching another Pikachu but he did remember this Pikachu. He had often thought what it would be like to have a Raichu but his Pikachu never wanted to evolve and he respected that. "You want to be on my team?" Ash asked the little Pikachu who said her name excitedly. Ash held out a pokeball and the little Pikachu hit the capture button and was instantly caught.

"Jiggly," Ash heard and held a hand on his leg. He looked down to see a Jigglypuff holding a marker. He knew this Jigglypuff. She had followed Ash around Kanto, Orange Islands, Jotho, and some of Hoenn. Then she had disappeared. Ash would never admit to anyone but Misty and Brock that even when he was all the way in Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos a part of him was always looking over his shoulder for her. "Hi, Jigglypuff. Its been a while."

"I see you remember her," Mewtoo said.

"Of course I do. You want to know my team?" Ash questioned. "You know that would mean battling?"

Jigglypuff started talking and of course Ash didn't understand. Luckily Mewtoo translated. "In Hoenn she met up with a Wigglytuff who told her that her song was a move and supposed to put people to sleep. She trained with that Wigglytuff on how to use the move properly so she can focus it and only put her opponent in battles to sleep. Wigglytuff had told her she was a very strong Jigglypuff and would benefit from battling and being with a trainer, but she could never find the right trainer until we found her. She always liked you and your friends and wants to be with you and get stronger," Mewtoo told Ash.

"How can I say no to that?" Ash asked holding out a blank pokeball and Jigglypuff captured herself.

"Then we have…" Mewtoo started but was cut off.

_"Me, me, me," _a voice said surprising Ash and a Riolu came running up to him. _"Ash you have to remember me." _

"How can I understand him?" Ash asked confused.

"Your auras are the same. He's using his aura to talk to you," Mewtoo said.

"Aura Sphere," Ash said. "You're the Riolu who can use aura sphere. You want to join me?"

_"I've wanted nothing but since we parted. Please take me. I'll be a great battler, a pokemon translator, and I can even help train you in aura. Please."_

"Of course," Ash said and took out a pokeball. Riolu jumped into it.

Before Mewtoo could say anything else a Dragonair flew over to Ash. Ash looked it over and saw the star like mark on it's horn. "Your the safari zone Dragonair. That guy with the gun is not going to come after me if I capture you?"

Mewtoo laughed. "No she told him she was leaving. Her child left a long time ago with a trainer and she decided she wanted one to. She wants you to be her trainer."

Ash didn't even question it knowing he only had one dragon type and needed more. He threw a pokeball at her, which she went into and was instantly captured. "That's six pokemon on me. Everyone else will be teleported to Oaks lab.." Ash told Mewtoo as he looked around and saw at least enough pokemon to fill another entire team.

Mewtoo nodded. "Lets move on," Mewtoo said and a Clefairy came running up.

"Clefairy," Clefairy said coming up.

"You met this Clefairy when it was a Cleffa. Your Donphan, then a Phanpy, helped it escaped from those horrible humans the PMC or something. She misses Donphan and was getting bored with the other Clefairy and before you asked she is willing to grow stronger and fight. All these pokemon we brought to you are." Mewtoo told Ash.

Ash held out a pokeball to Clefair who jumped into it and then when she was captures teleported away back to Oak Lab. Then a Houndour came running towards Ash. "This is the Houndour that was leader of a pack you helped in Jotho," Mewtoo told Ash. Ash held out another pokeball and Houndour head-butted it and then was teleported to the lab.

After Houndour was gone a Spoink came bouncing up to Ash. "Is this the same Spoink that kept losing it's pearl in Hoenn?" Ash asked and it was confirmed when Spoink jumped up and down happy Ash remembered him. In fact it tripped over and it's pearl fell off its head and right at Ash's feet. Ash picked it up and put it back on Spoink head for him. Ash then held out a pokeball and caught Spoink who was teleported to Oaks Lab afterward.

Then a Hippopotas came up to Ash. "Hey," Ash said knowing who this was. "What happen to your friend Hippowdon?"

He started to talk which was then translated by Mewtoo. "He was caught by a trainer. She tried to go with the trainer but the trainer refused saying she was too weak to be with him and blew her away. She wants to join you to get stronger."

Ash hated trainers like that and took out a pokeball to catch his old friend. After the pokeball was then teleported to Oaks lab he wondered what was next. He was answered when a Zorua came running at him "This is the Zorua you returned to his mother," Mewtoo told Ash who nodded.

"Welcome to the team," Ash said as he caught him and as always he was teleported to Oak lab. Then a Vivillon landed on Ash's head. "Hey," Ash said remembering this pokemon and caught her right away. "Well I guess that's it."

"Not exactly. There were two pokemon who you have a not so good history with who wish to join you," Mewtoo said. "I was holding them back until you got all the friendly ones. I'll get them now."

Mewtoo teleported away and then returned with an Aerodactyl and a Swampert. Charizard, who had stayed out of his pokeball while Ash caught all his new pokemon, growled right away at the Aerodactyl. "I see Charizard remembers Aerodactyl. He did evolve to fight this one." Ash eyes widened, as he knew this was the Aerodactyl that tried to eat him. He remembered Misty saying it was too bad he couldn't catch it.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"He wants to be out of the cave, he is willing to fight for you and not eat any people or pokemon," Mewtoo said. "He knows what will happen if he tries and this Swampert is the one who attacked you when you were helping that Wailmer get back to the ocean. He wants to grow stronger and believes you can help him with that but its up to you whether you want them or not."

Ash remembered that time and wondered why he didn't catch Swampert back then. He took out two pokeballs and caught them. "If they try anything…" Ash said after they were gone and Mewtoo stopped him

"I will remove them if you ever wish. One more thing," Mewtoo said teleported out and teleported back not long later with a case. "It's a evolution kit. We also included two moon stones." Mewtoo handed the kit to Ash. "And that is all. Good luck Ash and remember Silver is just like you. The two of you will get along and be able to work together to stop whatever Tobias is doing."

"Yeah," Ash said and he hopped onto Charizard.

-PM-

It was dark when Ash got back to Pallet Town. He wasn't tired when he got there so instead of going right home he decided to stop at the lab first to drop off some of his pokeball and see if any of his pokemon were still up.

Him and Charizard landed on the ranch and as soon as he got off an Eevee ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "You again?' Ash asked looking at the Eevee. He really liked this Eevee.

Then there was a light in his eyes and he saw Silver standing there with her Espeon next her. "Ash?" Silver asked. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Just got back," Ash said. "Decided to come to the lab first."

"Well congratulations. Wasn't here before but I heard about all the pokemon you caught," Silver said. "Your Fearow is an ass. It keeps trying to attack people." Ash made a face about that. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with that Fearow. He couldn't release it because then it would go back to its flock and start terrorizing the pidgy and pidgeotto and traveling trainers again. He also wasn't sure if he could tame that Fearow. He had experience with difficult pokemon before but never one that actually hated him for a real reason.

"Yeah," was all Ash said. 'What are you doing here?" Silver turned the flashlight and pointed out a tent. "You're sleeping here? Don't you want to go home to your parents?"

"My parents are dead," Silver said making Ash feel like an idiot and Silver must have realized it. "Don't feel bad you didn't know. My mom died in child bird. My dad when I was four nearly five. I have no other family. My fathers friend took care of me until I could get my trainers license. I inherited a couple of houses but none in Pallet Town and I prefer to sleep out here with my pokemon anyway."

Ash nodded getting the feeling. He always liked being surrounded by his pokemon. "Speaking of pokemon, is this Eevee yours?" Ash asked.

'Yeah, she's the child of my Espeon actually and another one of my eeveeultions so she became automatically mine when she was born. Why?" Silver asked.

"Oh," Ash said. "I was going to ask you for a trade."

"Eevee for what?" Silver asked.

"One of my Tauros," Ash asked. Silver nodded. She had seen the herd and always thought they were strong and she didn't have one.

"I got to think about it and talk it over with Eevee and her parents. I'll get back to you on it by tomorrow,' Silver told Ash. "Oh and by the way it seems my Zwellous and your Gible have gotten close. If they have an egg and it's a Gible its mine. If it's a Deino its yours. Deal?"

"You're talking about breeding our pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Well yours is a male, mine is a female and they like each other. Dragons are rare to find. I only have two so it just makes sense," Silver said.

"That brilliant. What you said this time," Ash said and then he saw a necklace around Silver neck. A very familiar looking necklace. "Is that a keystone?"

"You know what this is?" Silver said shocked. "Does that mean…." Silver never finished her sentence as Ash lifted up his sleeve to show his bracelet with his keystone on it. "Let me guess. You have Charizard mega stone?"

"Yeah, you too?" Ash asked and Silver nodded. "That's awesome. I know Charizard is going to want to battle your Charizard with both of them mega evolved."

"Well then we'll do it. When we battle each other in the challenge because I'm sure we will face each other. We'll release our Charizard first, mega evolve them, and let the battle go until one of them faints," Silver said.

"You got yourself a deal," Ash stated holding out his hand and Silver shook it. "It's getting late we better get to bed."

"Yeah, by the way Ash it's supposed to rain tonight. Not badly but we returned all the fire and rock pokemon to their pokeballs." Ash nodded not seeming to get what Silver meant. "Ash, return Charizard." Ash turned around forgetting he hadn't put Charizard back in his pokeball yet. He returned the fire pokemon and then him and Pikachu ran into the lab to drop off some of his pokeball with all his other pokeballs.

Silver got back into her tent with Espeon and Eevee following. "You know he's a nice guy. Not bad in a battle from what I've seen, but he has to learn to use his brain more," Silver told her two pokemon before getting into her sleeping bag to sleep.

AN: I know in Unova when Ash caught more then six pokemon the pokeballs locked until he sent one of the pokemon to Professor Juniper or something but I remember in the first series when he caught Krabby the pokeball teleported away and I like this way better. I figured the pokeballs are connected to Ash's pokedex when he buys them and the pokedex keeps track of how many pokemon he has on him. When he catches more then his limit the pokedex activate a one time use teleport in the pokeballs to send it to the place programed into the pokedex and did I just really over think this?

Anyway next chapter Ash starts taking training more seriously and in the next few chapters the truth about Silver will be learnt. Oh and yes I decided to make Tobias evil for a side plot. Most of this story is going to be about the master challenge but wanted a foe for Silver and Ash to take down and I decided I didn't like Tobias. Its unfair the way he can just use a legendary to win. Ash is clearly the better trainer since he took out Tobias unbeatable Darkrai with his normal pokemon. Okay rant here over.

Ash's Pokemon (sorted by region Ash first caught/saw them in not which generation they were introduced in)

Kanto: Pikachu (x2), Butterfree (x2), Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (x30), Snorlax, Lapras, Fearow, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Aerodactyl

Jotho: Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Larvitar, Clefairy, Houndour

Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalle, Spoink

Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gilscor, Gible, Riolu, Hippopotas, Swampert

Unova: Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookoldile, Zorua

Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Doublade, Absol, Vivillian

Okay some of you might be questioning why I gave Ash another Pikachu. Well I wanted Ash to have a Raichu but it didn't feel right to evolve his Pikachu so I choose to give him the small one from that episode. He also needs more then one electric type.

This is basically the final list of Ash's pokemon since this story isn't about Ash catching pokemon but he will trade a couple of his Tauros to get pokemon from types he has very little of. I think he will also trade that Fearow possibly for a Skarmory.

One last thing before I go I'm putting a poll on my profile about which one of Ash's other pokemon do you want to see mega evolve. The only pokemon that will not be on it that have a mega or can evolve into a pokemon who can mega will be Swampert and Aerodactyl since I don't believe Ash will be able to get the bond necessary with them to mega evolve them by the master challenge. Silver will also have two pokemon who can mega evolve. Charizard and I haven't decided yet.

Okay that's all I have to say. REVIEW.


	4. Training Part 1

Master Challenge

Disclamier: I own nothing.

Reuvan: Your oc is just a name and pokemon. There is no background and you didn't use the format I posted on my profile so I had to reject her. You can resubmit her but the winner of Johto has now been taken by a different oc.

Winners of Leagues:

Kanto League: Tabitha/Silver

Jotho League: Rei Kurosaki (Created by ArtemisDove2)

Hoenn League: Tobias (Did the anime ever give him a last name?)

Sinnoh League: Roberto Delgaldo (Created by Red Alfa)

Unova League: Daniel Angeles/Revolution (Created by Black Falclon)

Kalso League: Ash Ketchem

I will still be accepting ocs for minor roles in the competition but I can take no more ocs that can mega evolve their pokemon.

Chapter 4: Training Part 1

Ash had woken up early leaving his two Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Riolu asleep on his bed. Those were the only four pokemon he had brought home with him leaving everyone else in the lab and truthfully he had brought the female Pikachu back with him because Pikachu wanted it. He brought Jigglypuff back with him to sing him to sleep and Riolu because the small fighting type had came out of his pokeball and refused to leave Ash.

Now Ash was sitting at his computer, thankful his mom had updated it for him a few years back. He was looking up training tips online and found a book series written by a professional pokemon trainer. There was one book of each type and the book went through moves, explained how to train pokemon to use the moves, and which pokemon could learn the moves. For a bit extra a DVD set came with the book series and Ash ordered them and paid extra for next day delivery. Ash knew he had to train harder then he had ever before. His pokemon had to be at champion level by the time the master challenge started

That was when he got a message from Oak asking him to meet him at the lab soon. "Guys wake up," Ash called to his four sleeping pokemon and slowly they started to wake. "We have to get to the lab," Ash told as he went downstairs with them for breakfast. Everyone else was in the kitchen making breakfast and welcomes Ash back home. There were a couple of questions on where Ash got all his pokemon from but Ash merely smiled. Misty informed Ash she had to go home that day and Ash told her goodbye. Brock too was leaving.. After breakfast Ash and his pokemon headed towards the lab.

When he got to the lab he found Oak and Silver waiting for him. Also as he walked in Silver Eevee ran up to him. "Did you decide?" Ash asked Silver wanting to know and Silver nodded.

"Eevee likes you. Her parents like you, so yes. We'll do the trade," Silver told him and Ash silently cheered.

"Well I do have a trading device you can use but first," Oak said and then took out two pokedexes, one red and one silver. He handed the red one to Ash and the silver to Silver. "These are the latest models. They have every pokemon discovered in them and also the pokedex can tell you how close your pokemon are to evolving or if they are ready to evolve if you need to give them an objet to evolve. Also with these your limits are now raised from six to twelve. You two can now carry two hold teams with you."

"Thank you professor," both Ash and Silver said at the same time.

"You two earned it," Oak said with a smile at the two.

Afterwards Ash and Silver traded the Eevee for one of Ash's Tauros. "I'll be over here," Silver said afterward pointing towards the opposite side of the ranch. "Later we should do practice battles using our weaker pokemon." Ash nodded as Silver ran off to train.

"Hey everyone, I want you to gather around,"' Ash called seeing all his pokemon were already up and training which made Ash smile. "Okay everyone as you can see we have new additions to the team. I want you all to get along and be friends. Most of them we've met before."

Ash took a deep breath as he started the next part of his speech. "I'm not going to lie to you. From now on training is going to be hard. I want you all to be the strongest you can be and I've realized we need to train more and harder to get it done. That being said I've also turning around a new leaf. After this competition win or lose I'm not leaving you all behind here at the lab anymore. You're all going to be on rotation and will be with me to help me win battles and train new pokemon I have caught." There was a lot of cheering from the large group of pokemon at this, which made Ash smile.

"As for the training the first few weeks I'm going to be doing one on ones to see how far you've come, what needs to be worked on, and what you need to know. While I'm with the pokemon I'm doing a one on one with I expect you all to train with each other. If someone knows a move you can learn team up with them to learn it. Do practice battles. After the one on ones are done Monday through Fridays will be learning new moves in the morning, practice battles in the afternoon after lunch. Saturday we'll be doing day trips around Kanto to battle trainers and train elsewhere. Sunday will be a free day. Also my Riolu is able to talk to me through aura so he can translate for us and we can finally talk to each other for real," Ash explained and once again his pokemon cheered. Then Ash was given a surprise as Squirtle and Bulbasaur came running up to him and then started to glow. Soon later in their place stood a Wartortle and Ivysaur. "But why? You two never wanted to evolve?"

The two started to talk which Riolu translated. _"They had both been talking about this for the last few days. They both want to be strong members of your team and realized they never would be able to be without evolving. For Wartortle it was also officially closing down the chapter of his life with the Squirtle Squad and committing himself to being with you permanently. For Ivysaur there is a lady he likes who has already become a Venasaur," _Riolu told Ash who nodded and congratulated both his pokemon.

"First one on one. My little Pikachu." Ash knew this Pikachu wanted to evolve and wanted to make sure she was ready before he gave her the stone. "Pikachu will you help Eevee train while I'm with her." Ash turned to his first pokemon who nodded but seemed disappointed for some reason.

Ash took his little Pikachu a bit away from the others and took out his new pokedex. He scanned her. He skipped the description of what Pikachu was and then looked at her move set. She knew the moves thundershock, thunderwave, thunderbolt, nuzzle, quick attack, and agility. According to the pokedex she was ready to evolve.

'Let me see you use quick attack, and agility," Ash told her and the small Pikachu did it. Those were the most important moves since a Raichu couldn't learn them and if he evolved a Pikachu without her knowing them the Raichu would be slow like Lt. Surge's Raichu. She used the moves well and Ash took out his thunderstone and held it out. "You sure you want to evolve?" Ash asked.

The little Pikachu took the stone and then started to glow. A while later Raichu stood in the little Pikachu place. This Raichu was a lot smaller and thinner then other Raichu's Ash had seen. He was about to take out his pokedex to scan her when three very familiar people screaming at him surprised him.

"We spend all this time trying to steal Pikachu and you evolve him. What kind of person are you." James yelled. Ash really wasn't sure what to say as they kept yelling about how stealing a Raichu wouldn't be the same.

"Who are these jokers Ash?" Silver asked coming up having heard the screaming.

'No don't…" Ash said but it was too late as the three went into a very familiar motto.

Jesse: Prepare for trouble

James: And make it double

Jesse: to protect the world from devestation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jesse: To denounce the evil of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jesse: Jesse

James: And James

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

Then one of Jesse's pokeball opened and Wobbuffet came out to say his name.

"Did that actually just happen?" Silver asked looking at Ash.

"Everyday for the last seven years. There have been four different mottos but this is the one that keeps coming back," Ash told Silver as Pikachu ran onto his shoulder.

"Wait the twerp as a Pikachu and a Raichu?" James questioned seeing them both. "What do we do?"

"We take them both," Meowth said pushing a button and a robot came up. The tri went into it and then arms reached out and took both Raichu and Pikachu and locked them in class cells. The two try to use thunderbolt to break free but it wasn't working.

"Shiftry," Silver very calmly spoke and her Shiftry ran up the machine and to Pikachu capture ball. "Use Rock Smash to break it," She ordered and then turned to ash. "Raichu should have learned a fighting type move after evolving. Try Dynamic Punch or Mach Punch out." Ash nodded and yelled up to Raichu to try using those moves. Dynamic punch worked and broke the glass at the same time Shiftry broke Pikachu free.

All the pokemon came down to their trainers. "Hey no fair. You can't steal back what we rightfully stole," James yelled.

"Do they listen to themselves talk?" Silver asked Ash who shrugged and ordered both his Pikachu and Raichu to use Thunderbolt.

"That's not going to work," Jesse said but Meowth held his face low as then they felt a shock. "Meowth what happened?"

"The cages were electric proof but not the machine," Meowth said as the machine blew up. They were about to fly through the air but Charizard and Salamence stopped them and put them on the floor,

Silver's Persian walked up and hissed at them. "Persian still a little upset over her last defeat. I wouldn't try anything," Silver told them as Meowth moaned about not liking Persians.

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked confused.

"I'm turning them over to Officer Jenny," Silver said holding up a phone. Jesse and James tried to battle their way out but their pokemon were no match for the combined pokemon of both Ash and Silver. Jenny arrived not long later and took the three away and took their pokeballs.

"What's going to happen to them?" Ash asked thinking it would be weird never having to worry about them.

"Well they are wanted in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, but if they cooperate and help us find Team Rocket base they could get off easy," Jenny informed them before leaving.

"Practice battle?" Silver asked Ash after they were gone. Ash still had one on ones to do but figured why not.

For the first practice battle Ash used Spoink and Silver used a Deerling. Spoink wasn't a bad battler it turned out. Was very good at dodging and had a couple of good attacks including Psywave, Psybeam, and Psychic. The battle ended though when Deerling knocked Spoink down and his pearl fell off his head. Torkoal returned it to him, but that was the end.

"Don't worry. When you evolve you won't have to worry about your pearl falling off anymore. You do want to evolve, right?" Ash asked and Spoink started to talk which Riolu translated as yes definitely.

The second battle Gible was up, but before Silver could call in her pokemon a dragon with two heads came running up. "Zwellous, I didn't choose you," Silver said but it was clear to her that the dragon wasn't going anywhere. "I get it. She likes Gible but she wants to make sure he's good enough for her," Silver told Ash as the two pokemon seemed to battle without commands from either of their trainers. Gible Draco Meteor was really good but Zwellous had strength. It looked like Zwellous was going to win and then Gible started to glow. In Gible place stood a Gabite.

Gabite used a move Ash had never seen before and Zwellous was down. "What was that?" Ash asked, but before he could take out his pokedex to check Silver called out Dragon Claw. "Nice job Gabite." Zwellow got back up and walked over to Gabite. The two looked at each other for a second and then seemed to get very happy.

"If they have an egg…" Silver started but Ash stopped her with "I know."

Ash's one on ones took a few weeks to complete. In that time he had some interesting conversations with his pokemon through Riolu. Charizard apologized for his behavior after evolving and Ash told him it was all in the past. Ash promised if they ever ran into his former trainer Damian again he could crush him. After a conversation with the herd of Tauros Ash agreed to start trading them and finding them homes where they would be more useful to their trainer since Ash would only ever use one. Snivy told Ash she only wished to evolve once into Servine, which Ash agreed to but asked her why. Apparently she didn't want to lose her legs when she became a Serperior.

Ash had been worried about the pokemon he barely traveled with adjusting to the new training routine, but he seemed to have no problem. Muk, Kingler, the Tauros he was keeping, and Snorlax all seemed excited to grow stronger and finally get to be with him more. As long as Snorlax got an extra big meal and got to sleep on his day off he was fine.

Even his two new pokemon he had been worried about, Aerodactyl and Swampert, were doing great and adjusting well to being with him. They were showing they could be powerhouses along with Ash's older pokemon and Aerodactyl found a new love in food in Brock pokemon food.

It also surprised Ash how many of his pokemon had been close to evolving when Ash stopped using them. Bayleef and Totodile evolved at the same time. Buziel evolved not long after. Also two of Ash's newer pokemon had evolved. Houndour had become Houndoom and Larvitar had become Pupitar. The last one really surprised Ash but he figured Larvitar had gotten a lot of training with his mother.

He continued doing practice battles with Silver only using their weaker pokemon to help with training to. That seemed to really help get his pokemon into shape as well. Also his new book and DVD collection were really helping him help his pokemon learn new moves. He had also decided to become a better cook for his pokemon and for himself since he couldn't always expect to travel with a great cook. Everything seemed to be going great though.

In fact when his one on ones was over he only noticed three problems. One had been Fearow. No matter what Ash did Fearow would not listen and kept trying to attack him. His pokemon kept beating Fearow but the pokemon was just not giving up. He hated Ash with a passion and Ash didn't know what to do. Luckily Professor Oak had solved that problem. He had found a man who took on hard to train pokemon and tamed them. The man came to see Fearow and offered Ash a pokemon he had already tamed for the bird. Ash had taken the Skarmory in a second and his new pokemon had adjusted well to his training and team.

The second problem had been with Lapras. While Lapras was strong and fast on water on land she was kind of helpless. Now Ash could decide to only use her on a water field, but he wanted to find a way to be able to use her whenever he wanted. This had been solved using a trick he saw in his very first gym battle in Kalos. Lapras could use ice beam and create an ice field. Then he could move on the ice a lot better then on the land. He had to be careful which pokemon he chooses to use after this though. Only a few pokemon could handle the ice field, the flying types could fly over it, and Charizard and Infernape had enough firepower to melt the ice.

The third problem was also the biggest. Oshawott wasn't getting into the new training. Often times Ash would see him sneaking away and laying back. All his other water pokemon were getting a lot stronger then Oshawott and if this continued Ash couldn't see himself using the Unova starter. Ash knew Oshawott was never the biggest battler. He remembered many times when Oshawott would try to throw Pikachu out in his place. He wasn't ready to give up on his friend though yet.

On his first day trip he devoted it to his water pokemon and took them to Cerulean Gym. He figured Misty could help him with the problem. When he got there he was welcomed warmly by Misty sisters and the gym leader herself. He was surprised to see Misty had caught herself a lot of other water pokemon. He was even more surprised to realize Togetic had returned to Misty as well. A lot of the pokemon she had when she traveled with Ash had evolved. Horsea had become Seadra and Misty told Ash that Seadra was ready to evolve again but Misty couldn't find the necessary dragon scale. At that Ash took out his dragon scale and threw it to Seadra who evolved instantly.

"You didn't have to do that," Misty had told Ash, but Ash insisted he did and that it was repayment for the bike. He also asked Misty not to tell Dawn and May he had repaid her and Misty laughed and promised not to.

Ash then told Misty his problem and Misty was more then willing to help. Oshawott was called out and was willing to fight Misty weaker pokemon but when it came to her stronger pokemon Oshawott wimped out. It was surprisingly when it was facing Golduck that the water pokemon ran away and tried to throw Pikachu out onto the field.

"So?" Ash asked Misty when he had returned Oshawott to his pokeball.

"You're not going to like it," Misty said after having watched Oshawott. "It's just his personality. He seems to not want to fight against opponent he doesn't think he can beat. At these times he backs down. You also said your new training method wasn't working which means he doesn't want to work that hard to get stronger. I don't think there's fix to this."

"What do I do?" Ash asked her.

"You either have to find some way to get him stronger so he'll be more confident which could be tricky if he doesn't want to train hard or you have to let him go. Maybe he needs a trainer more his speed. One with not so many pokemon that has more time for one on one with him. Do you have the time to devote hours on end with him?" Ash shook his head no. He didn't have the time. He was splitting between all his pokemon. It was why he had his pokemon teamed up so they didn't need him as much. "Can you see yourself using Oshawott over your other water pokemon?"

Ash again shook his head. All his other water pokemon were working hard. Oshawott one strength over some of his others was he had a good defense to electric pokemon but now he had Swampert who electric pokemon had no effect on. "Come on. Lets battle. I want to see some of your other water pokemon in action," Misty said which cheered Ash up. He spent the rest of the day with Misty testing out his other water pokemon against hers.

That night when he got back he released everyone and then called Oshawott and Riolu over to him. "Oshawott, I know you haven't been doing the training," Ash started. "And I know sometimes you're unwilling to fight. You can't chicken out of battles. You can't try to push Pikachu out in your place, and you have to train." Ash felt he was being too hard. "Look I really like you, but things aren't going back to the way they were. This training is staying do you understand?'

Oshawott said something which Riolu translated as _"No what are you saying Ash? Do you not want me anymore?" _

"I want you, but I need you to train. I need you to be a pokemon I would be willing to call out into battle. At this moment in time I would not choose you over all my other water types. Do you understand the problem?" Ash told Oshawott. "I'm going to give you a choice. You can both start getting into the hard training and be better in battles or you can go back to Professor Junipers lab and wait for a new trainer to take you. One who might have more time to spend with you in one on one training," Ash told Oshawott. "You can have a couple of days to think it over."

That talk hurt Ash. He loved all his pokemon including Oshawott but if Oshawott wasn't going to be a pokemon he could battle hard opponent with it was better for both of them to separate now. A few days later Oshawott made his choice. The new harder training and fewer playtimes weren't for him. He had tried it. Also he didn't want to go against hard opponents, which he knew Ash would need him to face if he stayed. He also didn't want to stay with Ash and never be used again and he knew with the way Ash's other water pokemon were growing he would never be used if he stayed here.

Ash transferred him back to professor Juniper that night and that day was a no training day. Ash spent the day with the rest of his pokemon wondering if he did something wrong. It was his pokemon who told him he didn't. That the rest of them were all happy to train harder and be better. It had just been Oshawott. That they all still loved him and wanted to be with him.

Ash continued training the next day and continued the day trips. He learned half the Kanto gym leaders were entering the challenge and so were about half of the frontier brains, but everyone was willing to help him see how his pokemon matched up to theirs. Spoink evolved in a practice battle with Sabrina. Towards the end of his second month of training Ash started to realize the battles were becoming a lot easier. That there didn't feel like there was any real challenge besides Silver who he still did practice battles with. Charizard could fly him all over Kanto and back to Pallet town in a day but getting to the other regions was harder. Ash wondered where he could go to get stronger battles.

It was Silver herself who solved the problem. One night she knocked on Ash's door right before dinner. "What's going on?" Ash asked as he invited her in.

"Well I just wanted…" Silver was interrupted by Ash's mom who asked who it was.

"Just Silver mom,' Ash answered.

"Have you had dinner?" Delia asked and Silver shook her head. "Then I insist you join us. Come."

Silver started to walk to the kitchen but stopped as she looked at a photo on the wall. "Who is that?" Silver asked pointing.

"My dad," Ash answered.

"Oh," Silver said still looking.

"He was a pokemon trainer. He used to write all the time when I was young but they stopped coming not long before my sixth birthday. When a present from him never came I knew he was dead," Ash told Silver as they sat down at the kitchen table. "But you came here for something."

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to tell you I'll be gone from the lab for a few days," Silver told him disappointing Ash. His practice battles with Silver were the highlights of his training. "I'm going to Mt. Silver."

"Why head there?" Ash asked.

"Not the part you're thinking of. Right off Route 28 there's another section of Mt. Silver. The pokemon there are not off limit to catch and are some of the strongest wild pokemon there are. It is also where a lot of strong trainers live. The strongest in the world," Silver said.

'I heard of that. At the very top is where pokemon Master Red lived before he died," Ash said thinking of the pokemon master. When he was a kid he dreamed about one day venturing to the stop of the mountain and taking on the mysterious man. He called Red mysterious because the man used a stage name and never told anyone his real name. He also wore a red mask over his face and a hat similar to Ash's hat on his head so no one could recognize him.

"Yeah," Silver stated. "Why don't you come with me? Only the best are allowed in and we qualify. You can really get a challenge there."

Ash paused for a moment but couldn't think of a reason why not to go. It sounded great to him. "Sure," Ash said. "Sounds like fun."

AN: Okay first things first Oshawott will be the only pokemon leaving Ash. I wanted to show Ash's new training method wasn't for everyone and I couldn't see all of his pokemon who use to have a carefree life adjusting to it so I decided one had to leave. I choose Oshawott for multiple reasons. One I've only watched a few episodes of black and white so he's a pokemon I really don't care about. Two in the episodes I did watch I found Oshawott funny but a little annoying and not a good battler. Three Ash has a ton of water pokemon so losing one wouldn't hurt.

I know this chapter is a little odd. I don't want the training chapters to take forever so I summarize the not so important stuff and get into the important stuff like taking down Team Rocket and Oshawott leaving.

The poll is still on my profile. Go and vote on which pokemon you want Ash to be able to mega evolve.

Oh and don't always expect updates this fast. I'm just bored and have some free time on my hand at the moment so I could update fast.

Ash's Pokemon (sorted by region Ash first caught/saw them in not which generation they were introduced in)

Kanto: Pikachu, Raichu, Butterfree (x2), Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Charizard, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (x29), Snorlax, Lapras, Skarmory, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Eevee

Jotho: Heracross, Meganium, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Clefairy, Houndoom

Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalle, Grumpig

Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gilscor, Gible, Riolu, Hippopotas, Swampert

Unova: Unfezant, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookoldile, Zorua

Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Doublade, Absol, Vivillian


	5. Mount Silver and The Truth

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Winners of Leagues:

Kanto League: Tabitha/Silver

Jotho League: Rei Kurosaki (Created by ArtemisDove2)

Hoenn League: Tobias (Did the anime ever give him a last name?)

Sinnoh League: Roberto Delgaldo (Created by Red Alfa)

Unova League: Daniel Angeles/Revolution (Created by Black Falclon)

Kalso League: Ash Ketchem

Chapter 5: Mount Silver and the Truth

Ash woke up early the next morning and went to the ranch to meet Silver. He was carrying a still sleeping Pikachu in his arms. " Hey Silver," Ash said to his rival and friend. "So do you have your team planned?" Silver nodded. "I figured. I've been trying to figure out which 12 I want to bring."

"Who's your strongest? Charizard?" Ash nodded "Then he would be good to have on you just in case," Silver told Ash. "Besides that Mount Silver has a lot of ground and rock types on it and a lot of the trainers there also have those pokemon on them. So one or two strong water pokemon would be good. Then whoever you want."

Ash nodded as he went in to his pokeball. He took Charizard right away. Then he got Wartortle pokeball and Ivysaur. He really wanted those two to reach their final evolved form before the challenge. Then he got Pidgeot and Butterfree smiling at having his original six back together. Then he took Swampert wanting to get some good training done with him. "Five more," he mumbled to himself taking Riolu and then Pupitar next. "Three more." And Ash couldn't decide which three so he decided to take Muk since he had never traveled with the poison pokemon before. He decided to take Absol with him too. Then he grabbed a random pokeball and saw it was Dragonair's pokeball. He nodded to himself happy with this team. All of them were pokemon he felt needed some training.

"So how are we getting there? Flying?" Ash asked Silver who shook her head and then an Alakazam appeared next to her. "Teleporting?" Silver nodded and took hold of one of Alakazam hand. Ash took the other one.

"You know where to go," Silver said and then they were teleported away right in front of a building. Silver took out a pokeball. "Good job." She said to her pokemon as she returned him. "On the other side of this building is route 28. We have to have our IDs checked before being allowed onto the route."

"You've done this before?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, by the way Ash. There are some pretty great pokemon here. Catch whatever you want. There's a lake for water pokemon. Other type of pokemon. In the caves a lot of rock and ground types. I've even seen a ghost pokemon and ice pokemon hanging around. One thing though. We see a Larvitar and its mine. Deal?" Silver asked.

"Deal," Ash said. "What type of ice and ghost type?"

"Misdreavus and Sneasel," Silver answered as they went in. "Interested in them?"

"Yeah, I don't have many of those types. Was also interested in trying to find a Zubat. They hang out in caves. I know I don't have much time to get them as powerful as my other pokemon but I could use more variety," Ash told Silver.

"Pokemon here are strong. You still have three months and with your pokemon helping I'd say you could get them into shape. I wouldn't use them against a champ…" Silver stopped talking. 'What's going on over there?"

At the desk where you had to show your ID to get onto Route 28 was a boy with blue hair screaming and yelling he was the strongest and to let him in. "Sorry sir, but you don't have the proper qualifications," the man was saying.

"I know him," Ash said getting angry. "And I have a promise to keep."

Before Silver could say anything Ash ran up to them. "Damien," Ash called out and blue hair turned around.

"Do I know you?" Damien said.

"Seven years ago you threw out a Charmander claiming he was weak. I became that Charmanders trainer," Ash said as Silver came up and heard it. She smiled to herself knowing what was about to happen.

"Yeah that Charmander was pathetic. You better turn around now because if I'm not allowed in you and your weak pokemon wouldn't be allowed in," Damien said.

Ash took out his pokedex and handed it to the man at the desk who scanned it. "Ash Ketchem, class A trainer. Allowed in. Have a good time Mr. Ketchem," he said handing back Ash's pokedex and shocking Damien.

"That little Charmander is my strongest pokemon too. Why don't you see his strength," Ash said.

"We can go outside," Silver said point towards the door.

"Are you too chicken," Ash asked.

'Never of you and that Charmander," Damien said leading the way back out the front door. The two stood opposite of each other with Silver standing as referee.

"Send out all six of your pokemon," Ash said.

Damien laughed and then threw out a Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Fearow, Gyarados, Ninetails, and Exeggutor.

Ash took out Charizard and when Charizard saw who he was up against everyone should see the look of rage in his eyes. "Charizard want to show this loser what a trainer and his pokemon can do when they bond?" Ash asked holding up his wrist and Charizard nodded ready.

Ash pushed his keystone and the mega stone attached to Charizard arm started to glow and then he started to glow. Then mega Charizard Y was revealed. His coloring was still orange but a little darker. His wings were bigger and his face and arms were different. Silver stood on the sidelines taking the mega in. Damien was freaking out.

"Flamethrower," Ash ordered and a large flamethrower came out of Charizard mouth.

"Hydro pump Gyarados," Damien held and Gyarados send out a pump of water that was no matched for the flamethrower. Gyarados got a direct hit and the only reason he didn't faint was because of type advantage. Exeggutor got hit some and badly hurt. The other avoided the attach,

"Again," Ash said and Charizard sent out another flamethrower. Gyarados was out and Exeggutor was also out. Damien sent Fearow to attack with a drill peck. "Wing attack." Charizard winged glowed and hit Fearow. The bird was out. "Dragon rage." Nidoking and Nidoqueen were ordered to attacked but couldn't get through the dragon rage. They ended up out leaving only Ninetails.

"Flamethrower," Damien yelled and Ash did the same. Charizard beat Ninetails and Ninetails was done.

"You are the weakest trainer I have ever seen," Silver said. "Six pokemon on one and you didn't land a single hit." Charizard went back into his normal form and threw a flamethrower right at Damien and not one of the kind ones he threw at Ash every so often. "Come on Ash let go."

"Charizard return," Ash said and the fire/flying type returned to his pokeball. "Nice seeing you again Damien. Hope I never see you again." Ash told Charizard former owner as he was picking himself up and followed Silver back inside.

They went back to the man who thanked them for getting rid of Damien and let Ash past. Instead of giving her pokedex Silver showed the man a car. "Do not say my name out loud," Silver told him and he nodded and handed her back the card before letting her on the route.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"It's a card that lets me in here no matter what class I'm at. Doesn't matter since now I'm a class A trainer but it's easier then having them scan my pokedex," Silver told Ash.

"What are these classes?" Ash asked.

"You never heard of the classes?" Silver said shocked and laughed. "There are five different classes. Class D is the lowest and largest. It's where all new trainers are put. Class C is just above D. To get up to class C you have to get to finale 8 in a regional league. Also good wins in minor leagues like the orange islands or battle frontier can get you up to Class C. Then there is Class B. To move up to class B you have to reach finale four in any regional league. This is also where most gym leaders and frontier brains are considered to be. Then there is where we are Class A. The only way to hit Class A is to win a regional league. Also some gym leaders and frontier brains are considered class A just from their strength. The final and top class is the Elite Class. This is where the Elite Four and Champions are located and the winner of the Master Challenge if not already in Elite Class will be moved up. Only class B and up are allowed in here unless you have special permission from the league or a pokemon professor like Professor Oak."

"Wow," Ash said taking in the new information.

"Hey Ash I have to go talk to someone who lives on the route just outside the mountain and he won't like it if I bring company. I might be there for most of the day but the route has plenty of trainers and pokemon you might find interesting. We can meet at the pokemon center tonight and start up the mountain tomorrow."

"Okay," Ash said. "See you soon.

"See you soon," Silver said and ran off.

It took her a while to get to the small house nearly hidden beside the mountain. She didn't even bother knocking on the door as she walked in. Inside was an older man. "Tabs," the man said. "Or should I call you Silver now." It took a minute of looking at Silver for the man to realize she was angry. "What did I do?"

"You lied to me for my entire life," Silver said. "Tell me the truth."

"About?" The man asked confused.

"Ash Ketchem," Silver stated and the man looked shocked but nodded and sat down.

"I knew this day was coming one day. Sit down Tabs. I'll tell you all I know. All your father told me," he said and Silver sat to listen.

-PM-

Ash watched as Silver left and then walked around. He saw a couple of Ponyta and Rapidash. He took out his pokedex which he found out a while ago that Oak forget to mention it could tell you if the pokemon you were scanning was wild or caught. They were all wild. Ash thought about catching one fondly remembering when he had used a Ponyta in a race but stopped himself.

"Pika," Pikachu asked confused knowing Ash had been thinking of catching one and knowing also Ash had decided long ago to catch more pokemon.

"I have a lot of fire types. A Ponyta or Rapidash would be a great addition to the team but I can't spend so much time on more fire types right now. If I'm catching or trading pokemon at the moment it has to be for something that I have very little of. I can always come back here for a Ponyta a different time." Ash told Pikachu and walked away from the Ponyta. That was when he spotted an Arbok.

Taking out his Pokedex he knew it was wild. He almost passed it by and then paused. The only poison types he had were Muk, Ivysaur, and Haunter. He remembered Jesse's Arbok from years ago. It hadn't been powerful but there was potential there.

"Pidgeot," Ash called out realeasing his first flying type. "We're going to catch that Arbok." Ash told her and she nodded. Ash stood in front of the Arbok and the snake pokemon knew what was going on. Instead of running it stood up to the challenge.

"Let's start this off with quick attack," Ash said and Pidgeot went into the attack rushing at Arbok who released a posion sting. "Dodge." Ash knew how much damage that attack could cause if it got a direction hit.

Pidgeot used it speed from the quick attack to get away and managed to avoid most of the attack. "Aerial Ace." PIdgeot quickly went into an aerial ace going at Arbok and disappearing right before hitting into the snake pokemon. Arbok went flying but was slowly getting up. "Finish this off with wing attack."

Pidgeot went in close to use a wing attack but Ash got a surprised as just before Pidgeot hit Arbok the snake used thunder fang and hit Pidgeot. Pidgeot was on the floor. 'Pidgeot can you get up," Ash said not having had expected that attack. Slowly Pidgeot got up and back in the air. "Used Twister." Ash had been surprised when he read in his book Pidgeot could learn a dragon type move and with advice Ash got through his book and DVD and working with Dragonair Pidgeot had perfected the move.

She let out the Twister and it hit Arbok. "Pokeball go," Ash said throwing an empty pokeball at the snake after the attack was over. Arbok went inside and the ball started shaking. It was a while before it dinged indicating a capture. "Yes, I caught an Arbok." Ash cheered as the pokeball was sent to Oak's lab.

Pidgeot landed next to him. "You did great," Ash told her as he took out a potion to sure some of her injuries. "Not too bad. A good rest and you'll be fine." Ash returned Pidgeot to her pokeball.

"Nice catch," a voice said and Ash turned around to see a large man. "How about a one on one battle with me?"

"Sure," Ash said calling out his Swampert as his opponent called out a Donphan.

"Type advantage won't help you," the man said calling out a rollout attack and the battle began.

-PM-

Silver walked into the pokemon center to find Ash switching pokemon. "Already?" Silver asked.

"I decided to switch out Pidgeot, Butterfree, and Swampert. Used them in some difficult battles today and decided a couple of my other pokemon could use some training." As Ash said this a Eevee popped out of her pokeball and jumped on Ash's lap.

Silver smiled at this and petted her former pokemon. "That was probably a good idea," Silver said. "Well tomorrow it's up the mountain we go."

"So how did your visit go?" Ash asked.

"Fine," Silver said.

"Who was it?" Ash asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. Just an old friend of my dads. The man who took care of me after my dad died," Silver said. "Night Ash."

"Night," Ash said as Silver walked away.

-PM-

The next day Silver led the way into the tunnel. "The caves inside the mountain lead up," Silver told Ash. "There are many pokemon and pokemon trainers who like to sneak up on travelers so be careful."

"Got you. So this is what Red's challengers use to do?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Red wouldn't accept anyone who just flew to the top," Silver told Ash.

"How do you know so much about Red?" Ash asked but Silver didn't answer and Ash soon forgot the question as he saw a Golbat hanging in the top of the cave. "Pikachu, thunderbolt." Pikachu obeyed thunderbolting the Golbat which fell to the floor and Ash caught it.

"Seems someone else likes sneak attacks," Silver said.

Ash then realized he hadn't even given the Golbat a chance to fight back which was something he never did. Silver laughed. "Don't worry about it. A lot of people do it. That Golbat is going to be more pissed you got a sneak attack in then that he was captured. He'll be a good addition to your team."

"I hope so. I don't want my pokemon to hate me," Ash said as they continued up the mountain

As they continued up the mountain they came across many trainers. Silver and Ash took turns battling them and Ash had to admit the trainer here were the most challenging he had for a while. His pokemon had to push themselves hard for the win. Him and Silver even did a tag team battle together against two sisters and afterward were told they made a good team

There were also a lot of pokemon. Ash had caught a Sneasel in a hard battle and nearly caught an Onix and Misdreavus but they both ran when they realized they were losing. Silver found that Larvitar she wanted and managed to catch it using mean look so it couldn't run. "Remind me to bring Haunter next time," Ash mumbled disappointed from losing the two pokemon.

Silver smiled as she started to walk again but Ash stopped noticing a sign. "Red property, no one allowed. Orders of the pokemon league," Ash said. "Silver we can't go any further. Red owns the property from now on. Pokemon league has ordered everyone to stay clear."

"Ash, I own the property from now on. I inherited it," Silver told him.

It took a minute for Ash to put the pieces together. "That means your Tabitha K. Red's daughter," Ash said when he finally realized it. "Everyone been wondering what happened to you and you've been hiding under their noses the whole time." Silver nodded. "What does the K stand for?"

"You know my father never told me. I assume what his last name was," Silver said. "You coming. I'm allowed to bring whoever I want up here."

Ash followed Silver and they went up away until there was a hole leading outside. "It's dark out," Silver said. "We spent the entire day battling."

'So?" Ash asked.

"To get to my house we have to go outside and climb the side of the mountain to get to the top. Not something you want to do in the night. We're going to have to camp out here until day," Silver told Ash setting up a sleeping bag and taking out some food. Ash did the same.

"So what do you remember about your dad. I mean I know you were young when he died…"

"Everything," Silver said stopping Ash. "I have a perfect memory. I remember my life even when I was really young."

"Tell me something," Ash said.

"He was amazing. He loved me. He took me in because he wasn't going to let me go to an orphanage after my mom died. He knew it was dangerous. That he had a lot of enemies but he was going to protect me. I remember his challengers coming up to him. Anyone who dare tried. I remember if my dad liked them he would throw one round to them so they could say they knocked out one of his pokemon. If he didn't like them…. Let's just say what you and Charizard did to that blue haired idiot would be nice compared to it." Ash smiled and the two went to sleep.

The next day the two continued up the mountain. The climb was hard but not too bad. Once at the top Ash looked around. It was a large area. Larger then Ash expected. There was a small house at the far then and pokemon everywhere. "These are the only pokemon here that are uncatchable."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"They're my fathers pokemon. The ones who choose to stay here at least. In his will my dad asked the league to make sure his pokemon could never be caught again and they did." Silver said as a Vileplume came running up to her. Silver smiled. "See this red mark here." Silver pointed out a red mark on the side of the Vileplume. "It's a device put into all my dad's pokemon. A pokeball can't capture any of them. It's also a GPS incase I ever want to find any of them for any reason."

"I've seen this before. On a large Charizard in the Charicific Valley," Ash said.

"My dad's starter. He lives there but sometimes flies up here to see his old friends," Silver said. "Fun fact my dad's Charizard is the first recorded pokemon to ever have mega evolved."

"So that Charizard can mega evolve," Ash said.

"Could mega evolve. You can't mega evolve without a trainer and he doesn't have a mega stone anymore," Silver said.

"What happen to his mega stone?" Ash asked and Silver held up one of her pokeballs and Ash assumed it was Charizard. "Oh, you took it."

"He gave it to me," Silver said. "When he saw I had Charizard. He knew he had no use for it and wanted to help out his former trainer daughter as best as he could. I think he still beats himself up over not being able to save my dad. You know Charizard carried my dad's body all the way to a hospital even though he was injured. He couldn't leave my dad behind." There were tears in Silver eyes as she said this but she wiped them away. "Come on let's go inside."

Silver walked up to the house and took out a key to open the door. "Hey lazy I'm here," Silver called and from the couch a Pikachu stood up and ran towards Silver. The Pikachu had the same red mark the other pokemon did indicating it used to be Red's.

Ash looked around. There were photos everywhere. There were a lot of Silver as a child and some of Red in his outfit after a league. Finally Ash saw a picture of a man holding a baby Ash assumed was Silver. It wasn't the baby that drew him to the picture. It was the man face. He knew that face. "That's my dad," Ash said pointing.

Silver turned around. "That's my dad," Silver said. "That's him without his mask on. That's red."

"But it's my dad. I know that face," Ash said.

"I know," Silver said. "But that's also my dad. That's Red."

It took Ash a moment to realize what this meant. He finally really looked at Silver. She had the same black hair as him. They looked a lot a like. Only main difference besides her being a girl was her eyes. They were green instead of brown. It seemed like forever before Ash finally spoke and all he said was "you're my sister."

AN: Who didn't see that coming? I wanted to add a lot more into this chapter. I was going to add more battles but the chapter was getting long and I decided they weren't needed to make the point. I was also going to add more to the end of this chapter but decided to leave that cliffhanger and continue with it next chapter. So tell me what you think.

The poll is still up on my profile. If you haven't done so yet go and vote. Also remember to REVIEW.

Ash's Pokemon (sorted by region Ash first caught/saw them in not which generation they were introduced in)

Kanto: Pikachu, Raichu, Butterfree (x2), Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Charizard, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (x29), Snorlax, Lapras, Skarmory, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Eevee

Jotho: Heracross, Meganium, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Clefairy, Houndoom, Arbok, Golbat, Sneasel

Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalle, Grumpig

Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gilscor, Gabite, Riolu, Hippopotas, Swampert

Unova: Unfezant, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookoldile, Zorua

Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Doublade, Absol, Vivillian


	6. Brother Sister

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Winners of Leagues:

Kanto League: Tabitha/Silver

Jotho League: Rei Kurosaki (Created by ArtemisDove2)

Hoenn League: Tobias (Did the anime ever give him a last name?)

Sinnoh League: Roberto Delgaldo (Created by Red Alfa)

Unova League: Daniel Angeles/Revolution (Created by Black Falclon)

Kalos League: Ash Ketchum

Chapter 6: Brother/Sister

There was silent as Ash stared at Silver and then he started pacing mumbling things. Silver wasn't sure what to say or do. "You hungry?" Silver finally asked after a while. "The kitchen should be stocked. Someone from the league usually comes to keep food around."

"Is food all you can think about right now?" Ash asked a little too loudly.

"Well we kind of skipped breakfast," Silver said. "Guessing you're not hungry."

"No," Ash said but was betrayed by his stomach growling. "Yes, but this is huge. How long have you known?"

"That you were hungry? I didn't. It was a guess because I am," Silver said heading into the kitchen to check what they had. "We could have cereal or…."

"Not about food. About us being brother and sister. How long have you known?" Ash asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm brilliant when it comes to pokemon but not so good at people," Silver said. "Do you know how to cook? I think we could possibly make pancakes. I know the basic and simple things when it comes to cooking."

"Forget food for a minute," Ash said not believing those words were coming out of his mouth and neither could his Pikachu who with Red's Pikachu had gotten out some pokemon food to eat. "Answer the question."

"When I saw that picture in your house and you said it was your father I thought maybe. It's why I invited you here. I didn't know definitely until dad's friend confirmed it," Silver told Ash. "Then I thought bringing you up here and having you see the pictures was the best way to let you know. Was I wrong?"

"A little forewarning might have been nice," Ash said.

"I'm sorry I'm not good with this kind of stuff," Silver said. "I don't really have friends and I lived my life here on Mount Silver basically until I got my first pokemon and traveled."

Ash took a breath. He had a lot to think about. "This is what he meant," Ash said confusing Silver. 'When he said it was in our blood and when you tell me the truth to tell you the truth."

"What who meant?" Silver asked and Ash told her all about his meeting with Mewtoo and that they were the chosen ones and about Tobias. Silver made a fist at the fact the Tobias part. "That actually makes sense." Silver said when Ash was done explaining thinking of the times she had to save legendary pokemon and everything else she had done. "Last legendary pokemon I saw was Articuno. It was a big thing. There was this masked guy with some type of ray gun…. You know what never mind, but he said it's in our blood." Ash nodded. "Dad use to tell me stories about all the heroes we were related to. He said all the major ones were on our family tree and that being born into our family meant you would do something amazing. I thought it was talk at the time but what if it isn't chosen one but chosen family."

"What?" Ash asked.

"What if it's just the family we were born into that makes us special. That's the reason we are the ones who have to do this," Silver said. "According to dad our family also has some of the strongest aura in the world."

"Do you have aura training?" Ash asked wondering if his sister was an aura guardian but Silver shook her head.

"No not really," Silver said. "I can do a few things but what I'm saying is we inherited this…. Whatever this is and I don't know about you but I want to take down Tobias anyway."

"How did he die?" Ash asked.

"Tobias? As far as I know he's not dead," Silver said.

"No. Dad. Your dad. My dad. Red. Whatever you want to call him," Ash said. "All I know is what the league said. That he was taken down while working with the pokemon G-Men."

"That's a weird switch of topic," Silver said.

"We have months to talk about Tobias and legendries. I want to know about my father now," Ash said. "How did he die?"

"He was on a mission with the G-Men. He did it sometimes when they requested his help. Every time he left me he would bring me back a present. He never came back that time though," Silver said remembering the night tears appearing in her eyes. "Team Rocket was trying to take control of Lugia, the guardian of the seas. They had some type of machine to control him. Dad he and his pokemon managed to defeat Team Rocket control over Lugia and take the machine. Right when they thought they were home free a grunt came up and shot dad in the back. Charizard and his other pokemon tried to react but they were all exhausted and injured from fighting. They took down the grunt and then I told you Charizard flew dad all the way to the hospital but it was too late. After that Team Rocket wasn't heard from for a few years until someone new took control and it became the pokemon stealing motto saying Team Rocket it is today."

Ash listened. "I always thought my dad was some no name trainer who died probably of starvation or froze or something. Now I learn he was one of the most famous pokemon trainers to ever live and died a hero. You'd think it make me feel good but…" Ash stopped not knowing what else to say and then continued. "I knew nothing about him. I'm not even his son. As far as the world knows Red only has one child. Only you."

"One day when I prove I'm just as great as my father was I'm going to release who I am to the public and when I do I'll tell the world about you," Silver said. "But tell me what was his name? His real name."

"Daniel Ketchum," Ash said.

"See I never knew that. He never told me. I think he was trying to protect you," Silver said. "And here is what we're going to do. We're going to stay here today and eat. Then we're going to have dad's pokemon help us train. Then tomorrow we'll teleport to Viridian City. Gold said there was something for you there in the bank."

"Gold? The only person ever known to have beaten Red?" Ash asked.

"Who do you think raised me after dad died?" Silver asked.

"And you name yourself Silver? Silver and Gold?" Ash joked.

"When me and Oak were thinking of stage names I decided on Silver because dad use to say Silver was his favorite kind of jewelry." Silver explained. "Come on lets eat."

"I agree with you there sis," Ash said and then paused not believing he had a sister now. "Hey do I have to call you Silver? It seems weird now. Can I call you Tabitha?"

"Only in privet. In public I'm Silver until I choose to release my name," she told Ash who nodded and smiled. Tabitha smiled back.

-PM-

Ash couldn't believe how strong Red's pokemon still were. He had done practice battles against them and didn't even come close to winning, but he was sure the work out and the training with them were helping his pokemon. The next day the two stood outside the house as Tabitha said goodbye to the pokemon and promised to come back soon.

Then she released her Alakazam and the two teleported to Viridian City right outside the bank. Ash looked at the bank and then looked at Pikachu. "Hey bubby can you stay with T… Silver." Ash remembered not to say her real name out loud. "I want to me alone for this."

Pikachu seemed upset but jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto Tabitha's. Ash walked into the bank. "Don't be sad Pikachu. There are some things people have to do by themselves." Tabitha told him. "Come on lets go shopping."

-PM-

Ash walked up to the teller and showed his ID. The teller checked it and then went to get a manager. "Is something wrong?" Ash asked as the manager showed.

"Nothing. Just want to go over your account with you in person," the manager, Mr. Smith, said and then handed Ash a folder. "This is everything that's been going on in the last 13 years since the account was made. Ash took a look and couldn't believe the money he saw in it. It was a lot of money. More then he could ever know what to do with.

"Is this correct?" Ash asked.

"With the initial investment plus interest plus money coming in from business and stocks in your name yes," Mr. Smith said. "The businesses and stocks are also listed in the folder. You also have a safely deposit back here which the bank was told to open for you the first time you came in. Follow me."

Mr. Smith led Ash into the back and opened the safely deposit box and then handed Ash a copy of the key. "I thought I needed to hand you the key so you could open it," Ash said knowing that's how it worked with his mother safely deposit box.

"Normally yes but the person who made all this for you was very strict on what his wishes were and had the money and power to get it done. I'll leave you alone now," Mr. Smith said leaving Ash with what was in the small box.

Ash took out a closed envelope, which he assumed was a letter, and opened it. He was right and he took out the piece of paper and started to read.

_To my son Ash, _

_I hope you never actually read this. I hope when the time is right after you get your first pokemon I in person come to you and explain everything. That would be better but this is incase of my death so I can explain everything to you. _

_If you are reading this I can only assume then that I have died and you have found your sister and the two of you have realized the connection you share. I am sure I have a lot of explaining to do. I loved your mom and I also loved Tabitha's mom. I know both of them thought I would marry them but I had no plans to marry either of them. This might seem mean but it was actually for their protection. Becoming the man I am. Becoming Red made me a lot of enemies. A lot of people who would want to hurt the people I love to get to me. That is why I protected everyone I knew with a stage name and a mask. No one could know my real identity and those who did couldn't know I was really Red. _

_Now you might be asking yourself why I took in Tabs. There was a complication with her birth and her mother died. Her mother had no other family. All Tabitha had was me and I couldn't let my child go into an orphanage. So I took her and instead of giving her my last name or her mom's last name I just put a K down. I brought her to my mountain home where I knew I could protect her. _

_I hate to have to tell you everything this way and I am sorry you never knew who I really was but it was better this way. Both you and your mom were protected this way and I will never be sorry for protecting you even if you hate me for it, but do one thing for your old man. Don't hold any anger you have towards me at your sister. With me gone you're the only family she has and I hope you two can really be brother and sister some day. _

_Now onto your inheritance. I had to leave mostly everything I own to Tabs. Like I have said before I am all she has in the world but I have left you some things. _

_The first is the account and stocks I am sure you have already seen. This should be more then enough money to live a comfortable life wherever you choose and with whomever you choose. _

_If you look in the safely deposit box you will notice several keys and paperwork. This is everything else I leave to you._

_The blue key is to my house in Pallet Town upon my death I leave it to you. It probably needs some work done it on by now. Since my mothers death no one has lived in it and it has becomes run down. _

_The next two keys, the red and yellow ones, are to a boathouse and my largest boat the S.S Pika. I leave this to you and all the equipment for the boat as well. A pokemon friend of mine who can see the future suggested this one for reasons unknown to me, but I trust her to know you would need it. _

_The next key, the purple one, will be for my house in Indigo Plateau. This is I leave to both you and Tabitha since I have a feeling you both will be talented and great pokemon trainers. _

_The last silver key is to a storage room in Viridian City Storage. The room number is 112 and I had a friend make sure to continue payments for it. Everything else I want you to have is inside. _

_And that's all I leave to you. I wish I had seen you become the man and pokemon trainer I know you will become. Be great. Be a good man. A good son. A good brother and someday a good husband and father. Do everything I did and more and always remember your father loves you. _

_Goodbye my son, _

_Daniel Ketchum AKA Pokemon Master Red_

Ash read the letter and then reread it. Afterward he put it in his backpack along with the paperwork the manager gave him and the paperwork inside the safely deposit box. He would give it to his mom later.

Then he took the keys and walked out of the room where the manager was waiting for him. "Do you know where Viridian City Storage is?" Ash asked and was given directions. "Thank you, can you connect this account to my pokedex before I leave?"

The account was connected and ash left heading to Viridian City Storage and opening the room he was left. It wasn't so big and inside was a bunch of boxes. Ash opened one and saw clothes. Looking through them he realized this was his father's old costume along with the mask he wore when he was battling and his hats. Ash took one of the hats, a black one with the pokemon league symbol on it, and put it on his head. He put the hat he was currently wearing into the box.

The next box contained pictures of him in it. The few things he had given his father on the rare times his father had visited. He had kept everything. He closed the box figuring he could look through everything else later. He set it up with the manager of the storage place to send everything to his house in Pallet Town. He then went to find Tabitha.

-PM-

Tabitha had looked around the shops buying a new necklace for herself and buying Pikachu a pokemon treat at a bakery. She then decided to head back to the pokemon center figuring that was where Ash would look for her. Once she got there some kid ran up to her.

"Your Silver," the kid said looking at her. "I challenge you and your Pikachu to a battle." Tabitha looked over the kid. He was clearly very young. Probably just started.

"I think you should rethink that," Tabitha said not bothering to even explain that Pikachu wasn't even hers.

"I can take on that weak looking Pikachu," The kid said and Pikachu got mad. Electric sparks came out of his cheeks as he jumped off Tabitha's shoulder.

"Pika," Pikachu said looking at the kid clearly mad.

"You want to fight Pikachu?" Tabitha asked and Pikachu nodded at her. "Okay." Tabitha didn't like the fact that this kid called Pikachu weak anyway. "Outside to the battle field."

The two went to the pokemon center practice battlefield and Pikachu got in front of Tabitha. The boy sent out a Geodude. Tabitha paused not exactly knowing all of Pikachu moves so figured she would stay with the basics. "You can have the first move," Tabitha said.

"Rollout," the boy said and Geodude started to roll at Pikachu.

"Jump up into the air to dodge," Tabitha said and Pikachu jumped right over Geodude. Geodude turned around to come at Piakchu again. "Wait for it…" Tabitha said waiting for Geodude to get closer. "Iron tail now." Pikachu tail lit up and hit into Geodude sending the ball flying.

There was a method to Tabitha telling Pikachu to jump to dodge the first attack. If Pikachu had hit into Geodude then Geodude would have landed on the floor and been able to get up. But going the opposite direction Geodude crashed into a tree and the force of the iron tail and the hit into the tree knocked Geodude out in one move. The boy stood stunned.

"Your Geodude isn't bad. You need a lot more practice though and not to rely completely on type advantage. Type advantage is helpful but pokemon can learn moves not their typing that would be effective against pokemon they have a type disadvantage to. Like Pikachu knowing iron tail for example. It's a very effective attack against rock and ground types which Pikachu normal moves are not." Tabitha said.

"There's a reason they are calling you one of the best young trainers," the boy said returning his Geodude. "Your Pikachu is really amazing."

"Actually Pikachu is not mine…" Tabitha said as at that moment Ash walked up and Pikachu ran towards him. "It's his."

"Ash Ketchum? I challenged Ash Ketchum famous Pikachu and called it weak," The boy seemed horrified by what he had done.

Ash gave Tabitha a look. "He wanted me to battle him and did it by getting us angry saying Pikachu was weak," Tabitha whispered her to brother as the boy said bye and ran off. Tabitha released her Alakazam and told him to teleport her and ash back to the lab. Once there Ash told Tabitha what he got from their father.

"I know I promised not to tell anyone about you but I have to tell my mom. She deserves to know," Ash said and Tabitha nodded understanding. Ash left then to go tell his mom the truth about his father.

AN: This chapter was just…. I don't even know what to say here. I needed this to be done. Anyway as you can see in this chapter is witched from calling her Silver to calling her Tabitha since Ash now knows who she is. Is this confusing? Should I go back to calling her Silver or can I use Tabitha?

Next chapter I will reveal the result of the poll. The poll is still open so go get your vote in.

Also next chapter will be more training (the last training chapter before the challenge starts), more evolutions, and more Ash trading his Tauros. If you have any pokemon you want to see Ash trade for tell me but be realistic. I'd love to give Ash a Bagon but there's no way someone will trade a dragon type for a Tauros.

Ash's Pokemon (sorted by region Ash first caught/saw them in not which generation they were introduced in)

Kanto: Pikachu, Raichu, Butterfree (x2), Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Charizard, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (x29), Snorlax, Lapras, Skarmory, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Eevee

Jotho: Heracross, Meganium, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Clefairy, Houndoom, Arbok, Golbat, Sneasel

Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalle, Grumpig

Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gilscor, Gabite, Riolu, Hippopotas, Swampert

Unova: Unfezant, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookoldile, Zorua

Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Doublade, Absol, Vivillian


	7. Training Part 2

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Winners of Leagues:

Kanto League: Tabitha/Silver

Jotho League: Rei Kurosaki (Created by ArtemisDove2)

Hoenn League: Tobias (Did the anime ever give him a last name?)

Sinnoh League: Roberto Delgaldo (Created by Red Alfa)

Unova League: Daniel Angeles/Revolution (Created by Black Falclon)

Kalos League: Ash Ketchum

AN: the poll is now CLOSED. The winner was actually a tie between Sceptile and Tyranitar so Ash will get them both. Sceptile in this chapter Tyranitar in a later chapter after Pupitar evolves. Ash having three pokemon who can mega evolve means Tabitha/Silver will also have three.

Chapter 7: Training Part 2

Ash was surprised his mother took the news better then he did. He thought his mom would be crushed to know not only did his father lie about who he was, never intended to marry her, and also had another women. Delia though just said he never made her any promises and told Ash she had found someone new. Ash was a little shocked to learn that someone new was Professor Oak, but if it made his mom happy he didn't care.

Delia was a bit shocked to see what Ash was left. After inspecting the house Delia decided to make sure it got fixed up for her son. Ash had given her access to his accounts for the job. Delia was also very welcoming of Tabitha into the family telling Tabitha to think of Delia as a mom and to come to her if she ever needed anything.

Ash threw himself back into his training routine and loved the results he was getting. His newest three members took to the training gladly. They were all already strong but there were things to improve on and Ash knew he would be happy to use any of them in battle.

Both Quilava and Pignite had evolved to their final form, which meant all his fire types were officially fully evolved. Along with them Wartortle had evolved into Blastoise. Ivysaur was a little sore that Wartortle evolved before him since they evolved together last time and was working hard to get to that last form. Snivy also evolved to her second form and the only form she wanted to evolve into. Ash had given a dusk stone to Doublade when the ghost type wanted to evolve. Clefairy decided she wanted to evolve too and had been given a moonstone but Jigglypuff was unsure if she was ready so Ash told her to take her time.

Ash hadn't given much thought to mega evolution until Tabitha came to him with a mega stone. "It's Sceptilite. It will mega evolve your Sceptile," Tabitha told him.

"I already have mega Charizard," Ash said. "You can't have more then one mega."

Tabitha laughed until she realized Ash was being serious. "Ash you can't mega evolve two pokemon in one battle because of key stone limitations but you can have more then one pokemon who can mega evolve."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Ash asked.

"Dad had a couple of mega stones which were left to me. I don't have a Sceptile. He didn't have a Sceptile either actually. He just had the stone. I think it's about time this is used and if I ever do get a Sceptile I have an idea where to find another one," Tabitha said giving the stone over to Ash.

"How many pokemon do you have that can mega evolve? Did you get all the stones from dad?" Ash asked finding it weird to call Red dad.

Tabitha held up three fingers and shook her head. "Technically Charizard gave his mega stone after a battle with him. I took one from dad's collection but the other I went to great lengths to find," was all Tabitha said as she walked away back to her pokemon.

Afterward Ash attached the mega stone to Sceptile and mega evolved him. Then spent a while testing out Mega Sceptile. That night he spent an email to Sycamore asking for more information about pokemon whom could mega evolve. He got a response with a list of pokemon the professor knew could mega evolve and ones he only thought could. Ash realized he had a few of them or he needed to evolve a few before they could, but knowing they could and finding the stones were different matters. It could take a long time to find a mega stone and he didn't have that time. He could ask Tabitha but she had already given him one. Ash shook his head. Two pokemon who could mega evolve would be enough.

During his last few months training he also started on his promise to the Tauros. It started as a surprise with Brock coming to him with a little Bonsly. It was apparently his Sudowoodo child and Brock wanted to know if Ash would trade for a Tauros. Ash was shocked but Sudowoodo seemed fine with the trade so Ash did the trade.

Then Professor Oak came to him with a man who was stopping the trainer life style and taking over his family farm. He needed a couple of Tauros so Ash traded two for a Kirlia and Ryhorn.

He then borrowed Tabitha Alakazam to teleport all the way to Hoenn for a trading event. While there he managed to trade his Tauros for a Zangoose, Poochyena, and Nidoran. He was going to go to another trading event but the event had been to close to the Challenge for him to trade more of his pokemon and feel comfortable using the new pokemon in battle for the Master Challenge.

His new addition were doing great and Ash believed he was stronger then he ever had before. It was the first time he had ever thought he could go up against a champion or elite four members and win.

"You're definitely a lot stronger then you were before," Tabitha said on the night before they had to leave. While everyone else had to get to Indigo Plateau to register in a few days time the champion had contacted the six winners and informed them they were wanted there a few days earlier.

"Thanks," Ash said smiling at his pokemon as he was deciding who was coming with him the next day. "So what do you know about our competition?"

"Rumors mostly," Tabitha said. "I heard basically everyone who got final four in the last few year are entering. Along with a lot of people from the past who haven't been around for a while. More then half the gym leaders and frontier brains from all the regions, but I think our strongest competition is the elite fours, the champions, and the other four winners."

"Who are the other four winners?" Ash asked.

"Well there's Tobias of course," Tabitha said and Ash nodded. "Then there is Roberto Delgaldo. He was champion of Orre for a while, that region is sort of like the orange islands. Not with the official league. He gave up the champion title though. He was winner of the Sinnoh League this year. I've actually met him."

"And?" Ash asked.

"We met twice. Once when I was a new trainer. We battled and he kicked my ass. Then we met on Mount Cornet. We battled again and this time I won," Tabitha told Ash.

"Oh tie breaker coming up," Ash said. "Who else?"

"Then there's Revolution. Stage name like me, and like me no one knows his real name" Tabitha said. "Not much is known about him though. He disappeared from the circuit five years ago only to reappear this year and won the Unova league."

"Last but not least the only other girl winner Rei Kurosaki. She's been around a few years. Won Johto league this year. I don't know much else about her," Tabitha said. "And you could have found all this out by going on the Internet." Ash didn't comment on that but picked his team for the following day "Get some sleep. We need to wake up early tomorrow so Charizard can fly us to Indigo Plateau."

"Why not just teleport there?" Ash asked. Tabitha Alakazam had impressive teleporting but Ash ha rarely seen her use it in battle.

"It's more fun to fly," Tabitha said. "It's not far either. No need to rush." Ash nodded and went to bed.

-PM-

Rei Kurosaki walked off the bus along with her Lucario Luca. Luca hated her pokeball so she always walked beside Rei. Roberto Delgaldo and Daniel Angeles otherwise known as Revolution were also on the same bus and walked out behind her. Daniel walked passed the two heading towards where they were supposed to meet with the champions in a rush.

"Hi," Roberto said to Rei. "I'm Roberto."

"I know," Rei said. "Rei."

"I also know. Congratulations on your win. I like when a pretty girl like you who can battle the way you did," Roberto said with a smile.

Rei looked at Roberto and nodded. She didn't show emotion a lot but liked the compliment. "Thank you, you did a good job as well," Rei said. Rei was had empathy. She could read other peoples emotions. This was something only few people knew about her and she used her power to decide whether someone was worthy of trust. With a trainer she usually likes to see how the trainers pokemon felt about them but Roberto didn't have any pokemon out of his pokeballs.

The two walked to the champion building. This was the place where champions stayed while at Indigo Plateau and also where the six winners were told to meet. Outside the building Tobias was already waiting and Daniel had gotten there before Rei and Roberto. When the two arrived Rei noticed Roberto get a little angry at Tobias. It was clear to Rei Roberto had lost to the man before.

They didn't wait long before the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, walked out of the building. "We're missing two," Cynthia said.

It wasn't long before they heard a noise in the sky and looked up to see two Charizard flying their way. One of the Charizard landed right in front of them and Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu was on his back. The young boy jumped to the ground right before the second Charizard landed with Tabitha jumping to the ground not long later.

"Cheater," Tabitha said pointing at Ash. "You took a head start. This is not a win."

"You threw a flame thrower at us," Ash said.

"Because you took a head start," Tabitha said.

Even though it appeared the two were fighting Rei could tell they weren't really angry at each other. The two clearly had strong feelings for each other but it wasn't exactly romantic. It felt more the way Rei own little sister felt about her. Rei also could tell the strong bond between pokemon and trainer. The two Charizard while clearly also waiting to battle each other also were clearly very loyal to their trainers and loved them. The Pikachu on Ash's shoulder clearly loved and was completely loyal to Ash. Rei nodded to herself. These were trainers she could learn to like.

"Don't worry about these cheaters Charizard. We'll kick their ass soon. Return," Tabitha said as the large fire pokemon was returned to his pokeball.

"Don't count on it," Ash said as he too returned his Charizard.

The champion of Sinnoh was laughing clearly amused by the display. Tobias gave them a look and said, "I don't know how those two beat Darkrai." The statement clearly got the two angry as they gave Tobias at hateful look and then turned to each other and nodded.

"The lovely Silver," Roberto said. "You get more beautiful every time we meet."

"Well you ready to lose to me again," Tabitha said with a smile.

"Ah but it will be you losing to me this time just as it was the first time," Roberto said.

"In your dreams," Tabitha said.

"I'll hold you to that," Roberto joked with a smile.

. "Well seems we're all here. Silver, Ash good to see you two again," Cynthia said. "How is your Infernape doing Ash?"

"At the top of his game," Ash said with a smile.

"Good I look forward to seeing him battle again," Cynthia said. "Now we can all go in. the other champions are waiting inside." Cynthia held the normally locked door open as the six winners walked in.

AN: Okay, the training is done. The real competition starts now. I hope you all like the pokemon I had Ash trade for. I took basically all suggestion I got although I did change two around. Instead of Ralt (which multiple people wanted him to have) I gave him Kirila and instead of Sudowoodo I gave him Bonsly (mainly because I thought it would be cute for Brock to trade it to him.)

I hope everyone who had OCs in this chapter liked what I did with them. If there is a problem with the way I portrayed your character let me know and I'll make sure to fix it in future chapters.

Also I wanted to say I've been trying to update this at least once or twice a week but I will not have as much time for the next few months. I have important test to take so I might slow down with my updating. I hope you all understand. Please REVIEW

Ash's Pokemon (sorted by region Ash first caught/saw them in not which generation they were introduced in)

Kanto: Pikachu, Raichu, Butterfree (x2), Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (x23), Snorlax, Lapras, Skarmory, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Eevee, Rhyhorn, Kirilia, Bonsly

Jotho: Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Clefable, Houndoom, Arbok, Golbat, Sneasel

Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalle, Grumpig, Zangoose, Poochyena, Nidoran.

Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gilscor, Gabite, Riolu, Hippopotas, Swampert

Unova: Unfezant, Emboar, Servine, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookoldile, Zorua

Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Aegislash, Absol, Vivillian


	8. Meeting

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Winners of Leagues:

Kanto League: Tabitha/Silver

Jotho League: Rei Kurosaki (Created by ArtemisDove2)

Hoenn League: Tobias (Did the anime ever give him a last name?)

Sinnoh League: Roberto Delgaldo (Created by Red Alfa)

Unova League: Daniel Angeles/Revolution (Created by Black Falclon)

Kalos League: Ash Ketchum

Chapter 8: Meeting.

The six winners followed the Sinnoh champion into a meeting room where the other four champion were located. The dragon master and champion of Kanto and Johto Lance was standing up at the front. He nodded tot hem as they entered but really smiled when Tabitha walked into the room.

"Silver," Lance greeted. "I guess that's what I should call you now."

Ash was taken back at that. He didn't know Lance knew who Silver really was. "In public," Tabitha answered looking at Ash remembering she had forgotten to tell her brother about her relationship with Lance. Since she was young Lance had been a sort of Uncle to her. She shook her head. She could tell Ash later.

Lance nodded as he greeted everyone else and Tabitha went to greet the other three champions. Alder, Diantha, and Steven were all sitting at the table eating but all stopped to greet the winners.

"Sit, eat. We have plenty of food. Even treats for pokemon," Lance said bringing everyone to the table. "Now we ask you here early so we could go over a couple of things with you. Your position in this competition has made you all the subject of news sources. In fact besides us champions it's you six everyone is betting on winning this."

"And being the center of attention your actions will reflect on this competition," Cynthia continued for Lance. "We're not saying any of you will do anything disgraceful just answering questions to news reporters can be hard so we wanted to give you tips."

"You'll be asked your opinion of the contestant who enter the preliminary rounds. Be honest but don't be hurtful. Tell who you think are good but make sure not to say anyone is bad," Diantha continued.

The tips went on like this for a while. "Well that's all with interviews I think," Lance said looking around at his fellow champions but none of them spoke. "Also there was something else we wanted to go over with you before we announce them. There are some different rules to this competition then what you are used to. You are all A class trainers so if your battling a B class trainer you can not substitute your pokemon. If you are battling other A class trainers then both sides can freely substitute their pokemon. If you are battling an elite class trainer then you will be able to substitute but your opponent will not. Do you understand?"

The group slowly nodded. "Also who here can mega evolve one or more pokemon?" Diantha asked and slowly every one of the winners raised their hands besides Tobias. "Mega Evolution will only be allowed if you are battling another trainer who can mega evolve a pokemon or if you opponent has one or more legendary on their team. You will be informed ahead of time if you are allowed to use mega evolution."

At the legendary comment all eyes turned to Tobias. "Mega evolve all you want. You can not beat me," Tobias said. "If that will be all I rented a house and I must get my stuff to move into it."

"Last thing is we're not sure how long this tournament will last. More people then we thought are expressing interesting in joining and depending on how many people actually register depends on how long it will take. Usually the preliminary rounds reduce numbers to 256. 8 rounds of full battles, but considering were joining in after the preliminary rounds we think it could be up to ten full battles you'll have to face. That's 1024 people making it through the preliminaries." Lance said. "Now you may go."

"Doesn't matter how many people you put in. we all know who is going t win," Tobias said and gave a look at Ash and Tabitha. "And there is nothing you two can do to stop me." Tobias stood up and walked out.

Ash looked angry. Tabitha put a hand on his shoulder. "He's not winning this. We won't let him," Tabitha said. "We'll take him out."

"Yeah we will," Ash said with a smile surprised at how easily his sister could calm him down.

"If you don't I will," Roberto said making the two look at him. "Your not the only two to have lost to him. Just the only two who got anywhere close to beating him. He took out my entire team and I just nearly got his Darkrai down. It was so close but my pokemon just couldn't take it anymore."

"I don't understand something. If no one has ever beaten Tobias why isn't he champion yet?" Ash asked a question which has been nagging at him. "He should have taken on the Sinnoh Elite four and Cynthia at least."

"He hasn't yet," Cynthia said suddenly getting fidgety.

"Well I think that's it. You can all have rooms in this building if you so wish just meet with us in the lobby and we'll assign you a room. Silver I know you have a place to stay," Lance said.

"And Ash will be joining me," Tabitha said.

"Well then I will see you soon," Lance told her.

"Bye Uncle Lance," Tabitha said and then wished she hadn't. The whole point of the stage name had been to distance herself from her father and others with large name in the pokemon world. To make a name for herself away from them.

Lance smirked walked up to her and whispered in her ear "Bye Tabs." Lance walked out followed by the other champion who were shocked at Tabitha comments and went to question Lance about it.

"He's your uncle?" Roberto asked a little shocked but Tabitha shook her head.

"An old friend of my dad's and I'd prefer this not getting around," Tabitha said hoping her fellow winners would keep this a secret. She knew Lance would tell the champion not to tell anyone and they would respect that.

Daniel Angeles stood up. "I really couldn't care less who you are or who you may or may not be related to. I will crush you anyway," Daniel said moving to turn out, but Ash stopped him.

"I'm Ash," he said holding out his hand to Daniel.

"And I couldn't care," Daniel said heading for the door.

"Just because we're rivals here doesn't mean we can't be friends," Ash said and that stopped Daniel. Only Rei could tell how angry what Ash said made him.

"Friends are a joke. There's no such thing as friendship," Daniel said before walking out.

Rei stood up. "We all have past. If you prefer to keep yours hidden who am I to say anything," Rei said being able to tell how much Tabitha wanted to keep what she said hidden. "Just watch the verbal ticks."

"Thank you," Tabitha said with a smile and looked at Roberto.

"For a beautiful girl like you my lips are sealed," Roberto said with a smile.

"Thanks," Tabitha said again. "Come on Ash we should go. The house isn't too far from here we can walk it."

Ash was about to leave with Tabitha but was held up by Roberto. "Mind if I have a word with you for a minute," Roberto asked him. "In privet." Roberto eyes turned to the two girls in the room. "No offense ladies. Normall I'd love to be in a room with two beautiful girls such as the two of you but I have a question for Ash and Ash alone."

"Okay," Tabitha said heading for the door and Rei followed her out.

Ash turned to Roberto wondering what was going on. "Well I was just wondering what the relationship between you and Silver was," Roberto said confusing Ash.

"What?" Ash asked making Pikachu even roll his eyes. Even at 17 Ash was a bit dense when it came to matters of the heart. In fact Pikachu believed he knew more about romance then Ash did.

"Well I've find when you want to go further with a girl then just small flirting it is better to know before hand if she is a taken women. Do you get what I mean?" Roberto asked.

"No. Who would have taken Silver where?" Ash asked making Roberto want to bang his head against a wall.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Roberto finally asked.

Ash might be dense when it came to girls but he knew what Roberto was asking now. Ash paused though not sure what to say. He couldn't tell Roberto that Tabitha was his sister since they agreed to keep that a secret for now. "No," Ash finally said. "She's like a sister to me."

"You sure? Cause you seem like a nice guy and I don't want to get between something with the two of you if it's real," Roberto said.

"I'm sure. She is not and will never be my girlfriend," Ash said suddenly feeling protective of Tabitha for some reason. He didn't want this boy who seemed a lot like Brock when it came to pretty girls to hurt his little sister. "But if you ever do anything to hurt her well me, Pikachu, and Charizard would have something to say about that."

"Got it," Roberto said as Ash turned to walk out leaving him alone in the room. Roberto smiled as suddenly a Gengar came through the wall and stood next to him. "Reaper, there you are. Where did you go?"

"Gengar," the ghost pokemon responded and Roberto wasn't actually sure what he expected when he asked.

"Well don't wander off again," Roberto said with a smile. "Come on let's go get our room."

-PM-

Tabitha led the way to the house and the two talked. They had both decided Rei and Roberto were nice enough. Ash wondered if he should tell Tabitha about his conversation with Roberto but decided not to.

"See that house up there," Tabitha pointed. "Not the small one. The large one with a fence around it. That's ours. Well technically the small one is too but that one we rent out to trainers who don't like the trainer room or well a company rents it out for us. Dad started it."

"Wow," Ash said looking at the house.

"Three floors. The bottom one has a kitchen, living room, and one bedroom and bathroom. The second floor three bedrooms and a bathroom. The top is a gym for our pokemon and us. in the backyard is a large pool to train water pokemon and the rest of the ground are also good for training. Dad never did anything halfway. He bought the smaller house for the grounds. He almost knocked it down for the land but decided instead to rent it," Tabitha explained. "Seems someone is renting it now."

There was a moving truck in front of the smaller house and when the two walked up they saw Tobias standing there. "What are you two doing here?" Tobias said.

"I own these houses," Tabitha said. "Your on my property not the other way around so be more respectful."

"I rented this house until the tournament is over so don't bother me," Tobias said walking in.

"You rented to Tobias," Ash said.

"A company takes care of the renting part," Tabitha said. "I did not know who rented this out." Tabitha opened the gate to the main house and walked up to the front. "We'll deal with that later. Lets get settled." The two walked into the house they shared.

AN: okay not the best chapter. I wanted to add more but felt this was a good place to end it right now. Hope you guys review.

Ash's Pokemon (sorted by region Ash first caught/saw them in not which generation they were introduced in)

Kanto: Pikachu, Raichu, Butterfree (x2), Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (x23), Snorlax, Lapras, Skarmory, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Eevee, Rhyhorn, Kirilia, Bonsly

Jotho: Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Clefable, Houndoom, Arbok, Golbat, Sneasel

Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalle, Grumpig, Zangoose, Poochyena, Nidoran.

Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gilscor, Gabite, Riolu, Hippopotas, Swampert

Unova: Unfezant, Emboar, Servine, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookoldile, Zorua

Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Aegislash, Absol, Vivillian


	9. A Promised Battle

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Winners of Leagues:

Kanto League: Tabitha/Silver

Jotho League: Rei Kurosaki (Created by ArtemisDove2)

Hoenn League: Tobias (Did the anime ever give him a last name?)

Sinnoh League: Roberto Delgaldo (Created by Red Alfa)

Unova League: Daniel Angeles/Revolution (Created by Black Falclon)

Kalos League: Ash Ketchum

AN: since I started writing this before Kalos was done some things that happened in the anime happened in here. Some might not have depending on how I like it or how well it goes with this story. I wish I had known about that Salamence Ash helped or I would have given him to Ash too.

Chapter 9: A Promised Battle

Ash and Tabitha spent the rest of the day talking and spying on Tobias from a third floor window. There was very little to gain from spying on him though. Tobias brought a lot of boxes into the house. "Well that was pointless," Ash said after Tobias stopped coming out of the house.

"Well you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Tabitha said. "You can't get much closer then right next door."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "What's up with Lance again? He is really our uncle?"

"For the millionth time no. I've just known him my whole life," Tabitha said. "So getting back to training tomorrow?"

"Actually my friends are going to be arriving tomorrow. Well most of them anyway so I'm going to head out to meet them and might bring them back here to hang out a bit. If that's okay," Ash said feeling weird just bringing people over to the house

"Its your house too. Do whatever you want. Just stay out of my room. I'll be training up here most of the day," Tabitha told Ash who nodded.

-PM-

The next day Ash walked over to the pokemon center and before he even got inside he was tackled by his two coordinator friends with hugs. "You've been working out," May said after the hug and Ash wasn't sure how to reply.

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to greet Piplup and a Growlithe that had been next to May ran over to say hello. "When did you get a growlithe?" Ash asked remembering a time May and Drew had competed over who got to catch an Arcanine. In the end neither wanted to split up a family.

"A while ago. He's been a great addition to my team," May stated.

"I've caught more pokemon too," Dawn added. "Including an Aipom again."

Ash bite his lip remembering what happened to the Aipom he traded Dawn. After thinking it over he realized how much of a flip-flop Aipom had been. First Aipom loved him and wanted to be with him. Then it loved contest so wanted to be with Dawn. Then it loved Pokemon Ping-Pong and left Dawn to go after that dream. He had also heard that he had gotten tired of Pokemon Ping-Pong and moved onto pokemon dancing.

"Dawn I feel like I got Buziel from you and you got nothing in return. I'd like to make it up to you. I don't know if you'd have any use for a Tauros but I'd be more then willing to give you one," Ash told the girl who shook her head.

"No need to worry," Dawn said with a smile. "I couldn't just take a Tauros from you and besides not sure how I would use a Tauros in a contest."

"Well Ash, it seems every time I see you your with beautiful women," Ash heard a familiar voice and the three turned around to see Roberto standing there. "Is Silver around?"

"No, she's off training today but I can direct you to where she is," Ash added the last part after seeing a disappointed look on Roberto face.

"Thank you my friend but my uncle is coming in and I promised him we would do something today before the tournament officially starts," Roberto said taking his hand out from behind his back to show one white flower. "If this can't go to the beautiful trainer it was intended for it might as well go to a beautiful coordinator as congratulations for winning the grand festival." Roberto handed the flower to May.

"Thank you," May said with a smile.

"Your welcome now I must be…" Roberto stopped when he saw Brock not far off declaring his undying love for an Officer Jenny. "No," Roberto said shaking his head. "This can not be allowed." Roberto went up to the two and grabbed Brock by the ear dragging him away from the officer Jenny. Brock was shocked to see Roberto dragging him away and not Misty or Max. "You are giving a bad name to flirters everywhere. You need flirting lessons." Roberto told him as he dragged him away.

"That was unusual," May said as she watched Roberto dragging Brock away.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "Anyway congratulations on winning May. Finally a Top Coordinator." May smiled.

"Thanks. It was a hard battle. Dawn almost had me," May admitted.

"And next time I will win," Dawn told the girl. "Kalos Grand Festival next year."

"Your on," May said.

"Kalos doesn't do coordinating," Ash pointed out.

"Oh you don't know," May said. "Apparently they had something similar called preforming but there was no battle round and very few people not in the Kalos region got into it so Kalos decided to dump that and take on contest. There's going to be a couple of different rules incorporating rules from preforming into it and we want to win."

"Oh,' Ash said. "Contests are more interesting especially since there is a battle round. Good luck. Kalos has all type of great pokemon for contests. I'd suggest looking into a couple of fairy types." Ash had never said anything when he was in Kalos but watching Serena do the preforming thing had been kind of boring.

"Thanks," Both Dawn and May said as Misty and Max joined them. Max had a sour look on his face.

"I'm all registered," Misty said with a smile and then greeted Ash with a hug. "Don't think I'll go easy on you because we're friend." She added and Ahs smiled back.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ash told Misty and then looked at Max. "What's wrong?"

"He's upset because he can't enter," May answered

"It's no fair I was so close. If it wasn't for that Silver I'd be in this and I would win," Max said. "I'm better then everyone." Ash frowned at this statement. Max was acting like a spoiled brat and then Ash realized Max usually acted like this.

"Not better then Silver," May teased him with a smile. "Just relax Max. You're clearly not ready for this yet. You will be some day."

"I am so ready. I can beat anyone," Max said. "Silver just got lucky twice. She's nothing compared to me."

"You are not ready," Ash said upset about the way Max was talking about his sister. "And T… Silver has a ton of talent. A lot more then you have." Ash had to stop himself from using her real name. "It clear you need a lesson taught to you and I did promise you a battle all those years ago. Get yourself ready and meet me at the battling field behind the pokemon center. I'm going to go switch out a few pokemon."

Ash ran into the Pokemon center as Brock appeared after his talking to from Roberto. "What's going on?" Brock asked.

"Ash and Max are going to battle," May answered as the group headed for the pokemon center battling field.

-PM-

"What's taking Ash so long?" Misty asked.

"Probably getting his most powerful pokemon. Wait until I take down his Charizard. Everyone will know I belong here," Max said. Ash and Pikachu appeared not long later. Ash looked at Pikachu and he ran off and onto Misty shoulder. "What are you doing? You need Pikachu."

'I'm not using him," Ash answered.

"But it's a full battle you need six pokemon," Max said.

"And I have six,' Ash said showing them his belt. "Actually I have 11 not including Pikachu. I have an expanded limit and since this is not an official battle I can bring them all with me and decide who I'm going to use as I go."

Max gave a look but nodded and Brock stood in as ref. "Choose your pokemon," Ash told Max and Max took out a Golem. "Interesting choice." Ash took out a pokeball and let Raichu out.

"Pi, pika," Pikachu cheered for Riachu from the side.

"Why choose a pokemon who has a type disadvantage?" Max asked, but Ash didn't answer.

"You have the first move," Ash said.

"Rollout," Max ordered and Golem used the attack heading straight for Raichu.

"Iron Tail," Ash said calmly when Golem got closer and Raichu used her tail and threw Golem away. "Follow up with Focus Punch." Raichu fist lit up and charged at Golem. Max ordered his pokemon to dodge but Raichu was too fast. Golem went flying away and was knocked out.

"Golem is unable to battle. Raichu is the winner," Brock stated. "Max choose your next pokemon."

"Raichu take a break," Ash told his pokemon even though she wasn't even sweating. He went to take out her pokeball but Raichu ran over to Misty who was surprised until Pikachu jumped down and the two sort of hugged.

"How cute Pikachu has a girlfriend," May said.

"I know someone who will be disappointed," Dawn said thinking of her Buneary.

Max smiled and sent out a Pidgeotto. Ash looked at the flying pokemon before taking out Riolu. _"Yay I get to fight," _Ash heard Riolu cheer as he punched air on the battlefield.

Ash smiled at his hyper fighting type before getting serious again. A crowd was starting to form as they heard Ash was battling someone. "Your move," Ash said.

"Gust," Max commanded and Pidgeotto sent a gust attack.

"Hold your ground. Use iron defense," Ash told his Riolu who used the move to strengthen his defense and patently waited digging his feet in until the gust was over. "Not going to be that easy."

"Wing attack," Max said noticing Ash wasn't ordering an attack. Pidgeotto went to attack Riolu.

"Wait for it," Ash said to Riolu as Pidgeotto came to get closer. "Grab Pidgeotto and throw him to the ground." Riolu ducked as Pidgeotto got close and grabbed hold of his leg. He tossed Pidgeotto to the ground. "Thunder punch fast." Riolu reacted fast and hit Pidgeotto with a thunder punch before the bird could get back in the air.

Pidgeotto went flying right in front of Max. "Get up," Max begged his pokemon and Pidgeotto slowly got up but was clearly in no position to battle even after just one punch. "Return your pokemon," Ash said. "Your just going to get him injured."

"We won't give up. Gust again," Max ordered and Pidgeotto let out a much weaker guest.

"You asked for it. Quick Attack," Ash ordered deciding to go a bit easier on Pidgeotto not wanting to seriously injure the bird. Riolu speed at Pidgeotto who went to fly up but Riolu jumped up and hit him. PIdgeotto was down. Max returned his pokemon.

"_I did it. I did it," _Riolu celebrated jumping into Ash's arm.

"You sure did. Take a break," Ash told him going to get out Riolu Pokeball but Riolu ran off to stand with Pikachu and Raichu. "You give up?"

"Never, I will defeat you," Max said letting out his next pokemon a Poliwhirl.

Ash let out Pupitar. "Once again I'll give you the first move," Ash told Max.

"Water gun and keep it going," Max said wanting to over power Pupitar with his weakness.

The water gun hit. "Headbutt," Ash said not long later and Pupitar charged through the water to headbutt Poliwhirl. "Hidden Power." Pupitar used the move to deal a lot of damage as Poliwhirl was hit and fell. The pokemon slowly got up,

"Bubble Beam," Max ordered.

"Dodge and rock smash," Ash told his rock type and the pokemon moved fast dodging most of the bubbles but not all of them and used rock smashed on Poliwhirl before the pokemon could dodge. Poliwhirl fainted and the crowd that gathered started to clap.

"Is that really the same Larvitar we knew all those years ago?" Misty asked Borck.

"He's grown a lot being with Ash," Brock said. "But I think some things are still the same." Pupitar didn't look to thrill with the crowd and was happy to be returned to the pokeball.

"Three left," Ash said when Pupitar was safely back on his belt.

Max took out his Slugma. Ash nodded for a second before taking out his Sneasel. "Ash keeps on going for a type disadvantage," Dawn pointed out.

"And he keeps on winning," May also pointed out.

"Ember," Max said and his pokemon responded letting out small flames.

"Dodge, and use assist," Ash told his pokemon who dodged and used assist which let out a thunderbolt. "Keeping dodging and using assist." Ash ordered and Sneasel was fast enough to dodge all the embers and flamethrowers and kept using assist.

"What is Ash playing at? This looks like what you would do with Skitty," Dawn commented looking at May who shrugged. Finally Sneasel let out a high-powered hydro pump, which hit slugma directly nearly knocking out the pokemon.

"That's what he was waiting for," Brock said.

"Double hit now," Ash ordered after the hydro pump was over and Sneasel switched quickly from and charged at Slugma for a knock out Double Hit. "Nice job Sneasel," Ash said to his ice type after Max returned his Slugma. Sneasel nodded and gave a bored look like what did you expect but Ash could tell she was tired. "Return and take a rest." Ash returned his ice type and looked at Max. "Surrender yet?"

Max had an angry look on his face and sent Grovyle. Ash rolled his eyes. He didn't really expect Max to surrender but he was hoping Max would start to see he couldn't win and Ash knew from the look in his eyes he didn't see it. Ash sent out Swampert.

"Leaf Blade go," Max ordered and Grovyle arms glowed and he charged at Swampert.

"Dodge and ice ball," Ash ordered and Swampert jumped out of the way of Grovyle landing behind the grass type. He powers up an ice ball.

"Dodge," Max ordered and Grovyle was able to almost get completely out of the way. The ice ball hit his arm,

"Again," Was all Ash said and Swampert fired another ice ball this time getting a direct hit and knocking Grovyle out.

May was shocked. "That was one of Max's strongest pokemon," May said. "He never stood a change." Max returned his Grovyle not saying anything but getting a little pissed.

"Good job Swampert," Ash told his pokemon as he returned him. Swampert wasn't Ash's most social pokemon so Ash knew he didn't want to hang around and watch but Swampert had become a very loyal and a very strong pokemon. One of his strongest water types. "Last pokemon."

Max let out his last pokemon a Gardevoir. "I bet this is the same Ralts we met all those years ago," Ash said thinking for a minute before letting out Dragonair.

"Moonblast," Max ordered and Gardevoir let out the moonblast.

"Dodge," Ash said and Dragonair dodge only taking mild damage. "Thunder wave." Dragonair sent out a thunder wave. It didn't seem to do much.

"Disarming voice," Max ordered but as Gardevoir went to send out the attack there was electricity around her and she couldn't move.

"She's paralyzed," Ash said. "Iron tail." Dragonair tail lit up and she went to hit Gardevoir. She scored a direct hit. "Again." Once again Dragonair got a direct hit sending Gardevoir flying and knocking her out.

"And that was his strongest pokemon," May said. "It's clear Ash is in a completely different league then Max."

Dragonair flew over to Ash and rubbed her head against Ash's arm. "Good job girl," Ash said petting Dragonair head and then looking at Max as he returned his pokemon. "You still think you belong in this competition. You don't. You're nowhere good enough to be in this competition. You could be some day but right now I'm sick of you."

"What?" Max asked shocked not believing his hero was talking to him like this.

"You think you're so good because you studied a lot about pokemon, but your not. I also started to realize what a brat you are. From the moment I met you and you said you would have won the Johto league if you had been in it instead of me you've been a brat. I can't remember all the times I heard you say May success was because of you or May's failure was because she didn't listen to you. You're not a brilliant pokemon master. You're a newbie pokemon trainer who's a brat and a sore loser. Silver is a lot better then you. So stop complaining about your loses to her and get better yourself or if you can't move on from a lost you better quit now because there will be a lot more loses before you win. Trust me I know and one more thing. Silver is a good friend of mine. She's like a sister to me. Don't insult her again because I protect my friends."

Max looked at Ash and then stormed away. "GET YOUR POKEMON HEALED UP TOO," Ash yelled after Max seeing he wasn't heading for the pokemon center and then Max turned around and headed there. "I'm sorry May. He got on my nerves."

"No, no need to apologize. That was awesome," May said. "Do you know Max told me I got lucky I won the grand festival and I should have failed because I didn't take his advice? He's been getting on my nerves too thinking he's so great. For the last five months me and him have been helping dad train for this competition and Max just been whining about how he should be in it and Silver got lucky and she has no talent. He stormed off like that every time we tried to talk to him about it and he got mad when me and Blaziken managed to defeat a couple of dad's pokemon but he couldn't. He needed that. Trust me."

"I agree too," Ash heard a voice and turned around to see Norman and his wife. "I'm afraid you are right about my son. Personally I think he would be a better pokemon researcher then a pokemon trainer, but he won't listen to me." Norman looked at Ash's pokemon. "Your pokemon are stronger then I remember. I hope we get to battle again some day if not in this competition then in another."

"It would be my honor sir," Ash said shaking Norman hand and then returning all his pokemon except Pikachu and Raichu. "Trip to the pokemon center and then you can all come to my house to hang out." Ash told his friends as he headed for the center.

AN: Okay well Ash kicked some ass and I think I have to explain a couple of things that happened in this chapter.

I do not hate Max. I did find him annoying at times and I did find him to be a brat. He seemed to think he knew everything because of how much he read. I also remember a couple of times him saying May would have lost without his advice or he would have won if he was out there. He was also a sore loser. He stole the badge when Ash beat his father and locked himself in a room and no one punished him for it. They barely talked to him about it. I even remember Ash saying you can keep the badge that Ash had earned. In my opinion this would create a young man who is also a brat and sore loser. When he loses it's not because he needs work its because the other person got lucky. He believes himself to be the best and he needed to be shown he wasn't.

Also Ash/Dawn Ambipom also kind of annoyed me. He or she seemed to find something he or she liked and then when he or she got bored of it switched to a new shiny thing he or she liked. I also felt bad for Dawn because she traded for him or her and basically ended up with nothing in return. And I am saying he or she because I don't know what sex Ambipom is.

Last thing is the pokemon preforming thing that they just introduced in the anime seems a lot like coordinating only cutting out the best part the battling which seems boring to me so that's why I said Kalos was starting a contest circuit and getting rid of preforming.

Okay I'm almost done rambling. Last thing I want to say is for Tobias he is going to have a full team of legendries. Two of them are Darkrai and Latios. I know one I want Tobias to have (I think this was actually mentioned in chapter two or three). I need three more so I decided to ask everyone what legendries do you want Tobias to have. It will not be Arecus, Mewtwo, or Articuno so do not suggest those.

Okay that's it REVIEW.

Ash's Pokemon (sorted by region Ash first caught/saw them in not which generation they were introduced in)

Kanto: Pikachu, Raichu, Butterfree (x2), Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (x23), Snorlax, Lapras, Skarmory, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Eevee, Rhyhorn, Kirilia, Bonsly

Jotho: Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Clefable, Houndoom, Arbok, Golbat, Sneasel

Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalle, Grumpig, Zangoose, Poochyena, Nidoran.

Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gilscor, Gabite, Riolu, Hippopotas, Swampert

Unova: Unfezant, Emboar, Servine, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookoldile, Zorua

Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Aegislash, Absol, Vivillian


	10. And Things Start

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Winners of Leagues:

Kanto League: Tabitha/Silver

Jotho League: Rei Kurosaki (Created by ArtemisDove2)

Hoenn League: Tobias (Did the anime ever give him a last name?)

Sinnoh League: Roberto Delgaldo (Created by Red Alfa)

Unova League: Daniel Angeles/Revolution (Created by Black Falclon)

Kalos League: Ash Ketchum

Chapter 10: And Things Start

It had taken the gang longer to get back to the house then Ash had expected. Nurse Joy had healed up his pokemon fast since they had taken little damage but fans had surrounded Ash. He had never realized exactly how many fans he had until that moment he didn't think he had any. That changed when people started to ask him for autographs and commenting on how well he could battled.

The fan girls were the worst and even though Ash was a teenage boy and had started to notice how pretty girls were a while ago he felt himself not wanting the attention from these crazy fans. He was relieved when with help from their pokemon the group of friends had managed to get away and Ash led them to his and Tabitha House.

"That was crazy," Ash said when he finally opened up the door to the house not noticing his friends seemed to be staring at the property. "Well come in."

Ash watched as his friends looked around with a smile. "Wow Ash, this is amazing," May was the first to talk. "This belongs to you?"

Ash paused. While he did own half the house him and Tabitha had agreed that they wouldn't reveal their relationship to each other besides just friends. Also people would think the house belongs to Tabitha alone. "No," Ash said shaking his head. "I'm just staying here with a friend."

"What friend?" Dawn asked as she took a seat. Misty was looking out the back door at the pool.

"That pool is perfect for training water pokemon," Misty commented and then the group could hear footsteps from above and then coming down the stairs.

"Who else is here?" Brock asked and he didn't have to wait for long for an answer as Tabitha appeared off the stairs and walking into the living room. She was wearing a workout outfit with a shirt that showed her stomach. The outfit showed every curve of her body showing exactly how attractive she was. Brock had to pause and remind himself in his head this girl was way too young for him.

Misty for her part was staring at the girl anger coming over her but she wasn't sure why. While she might have not been the most beautiful child she had grown into a very attractive women who got a lot of attention from boys. She wasn't angry over Tabitha looks but there was something about the way the girl put her arm around Ash when she saw him. It was a friendly gesture but Misty wasn't feeling too thrilled about it and wasn't sure why the girls interactions with Ash made her angry.

"Your back," Tabitha said taking a sip from the water bottle in her hand. 'My fighting types are killing me. I told them to continue training while I took a break. You want to send some of yours up there to train with them?"

"Only fighting type I have on me right now is Riolu and he just…" Before Ash could finish his sentence his pokeball popped opened and Riolu jumped out.

_"Can I go Ash? Can I? Please, please, please," _The fighting type said nearly jumping up and down and Ash nodded. Riolu ran up the stairs without another word and Ash laughed.

"Never mind," Ash said with a smile looking at Tabitha. "You know my friends right?' Ash asked but then introduced them anyway. "Brock, Misty, Dawn, and May." Ash pointed at each one as he said their names. "Guys you know Silver. This is her house." Ash put his hand on Tabitha shoulder as he said her stage name.

"So you're staying with Silver," Misty said not meaning it too sound as serious and high pitched as it was.

"What's going on with you two?" Dawn finally asked the question that was on everyone mind. "Are you two dating?"

"What? No," Both Tabitha and Ash said at the same time and Ash added, "Why does everyone think that?"

"Who else thought that?" Tabitha asked Ash.

"Your friend Roberto," Ash told Tabitha. "That's what he held me back to ask me yesterday."

Tabitha shrugged not getting the hidden meaning there. "Why does everyone think that then?" Tabitha asked.

"Six months ago you didn't know each other now your super close that Ash is staying at your house," May said.

"The touching thing," Dawn said. "You two are very friendly with each other."

"The whole Ash battling Max to defend your honor thing," Brock said. "That's something a boyfriend does." 

"Max?" Tabitha asked.

"You battled him twice. Once in Johto and the next time in Kanto tournament," Ash said.

"Little guy big ego," Tabitha said and everyone nodded. "We are not dating and we never will be. We're just really close. That's all." There was then a ringing. "Save by the phone." Tabitha headed into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"She's right," Ash said. "I do not see Ta.. Silver in anyway but as a friend. She's like a little sister."

"Okay Ash," Misty said. "But you can tell us if anything is going on between you and any girl. We are your friends." Misty was curious about Ash's relationship with other females namely Serena who Misty could tell had a crush on Ash. She wasn't sure why she needed to know.

"There's nothing to tell," Ash commented looking at Misty. "I…"

Before Ash could say anything else Tabitha walked back into the room. "Ash that was Lance. He wants all the winners in a meeting ASAP. I'm going to change and grab my pokemon. You should grab your stuff to."

For the next few minutes the two ran around collecting their pokemon and things. Tabitha came down in her normal outfit with all 12 pokeballs on her belt and so did Ash.

"We should go," Dawn said realizing they had overstayed their welcome.

'Yeah, Misty," Tabitha said taking out a key and throwing it to the red head. "It's the key to the gate surrounding the pool in the back. Feel free to use it anytime for training."

"What? Why?" Misty said looking at the key.

"Because that pool is the best place to train water pokemon anywhere near here. You're an amazing water pokemon trainer. You nearly had me in our battle. I want you at the top of your game for this competition and your Ash's friend. The key does not work on the house and the doors are always locked by the way." Misty nodded and said thank you as everyone left the house and the two winners went a different way.

"You notice Ash went T and then changed into saying Silver," May pointed out making everyone look at her. "As though he stopped himself from saying something else and switched to Silver."

"He knows her name and is having trouble remembering not using it," Misty concluded.

"That's what I think and the two say they are not dating. And the looks that came over their faces when we suggested it makes me think they are telling the truth but they seem like more then friends to me," May said and the group looked at each other not sure what else they could be.

-PM- A Few Days Later

Misty was standing with all of Ash's friend including the ones from Unova and Kalos who she barely knew. The one thing missing was Ash. The group had not seen him since he was called away to a meeting from Lance and Lance and the other champion were about to announce what the first preliminary would be.

"Where is he?" Clemont asked. "He wouldn't miss this." The group shrugged unsure as Lance appeared.

"Welcome everyone," Lance said into a microphone quieting all talking. "A large number of you are here to compete so let's get this started." There was a cheer from the crowd at that point. "To be a Pokemon Master you have to be able to think fast and be quick which is why our first preliminary round will be a little different then normal competitions. If you will notice our six winners are no where to be found here."

Everyone looked around for the six winners not finding them anywhere. "This is because they are helping us out in this part of the preliminary. Each winner was assigned a region. They then picked a place in the region where they are now sitting and waiting for you." Everyone was shocked at that statement. "Yes the first part of this preliminary round will be taking place in all six region. In each region there is a teleportation spot. Two here in the Kanto Region one here at Indigo Plateau and another one where our winner is hiding.

"Now for this part of the competition each trainer competing can only take one pokemon with them. Choose well. This pokemon must remand outside of his or her pokeball during the entire round. A mini camera will be attached to you which will transport video to a special website made for this competition. A device will also be put on your pokemon to monitor the pokemon condition. If your one pokemon is knocked out you will be eliminated from the competition.

"You might be wondering how you will find each winner. Well a clue will be given to you that you will have to figure out where the clue is telling you to go and which winner is waiting for you. When you figure it out you tell the person at the teleporting location. If correct the person will have his teleporting pokemon teleport you to said location. Once there you have to follow the clues to the winner who will check you in as having reached them and give you your next clue.

"Be warned though your fellow competitors have free ranged to try and eliminate you by knocking out your pokemon. You also have free range to work together with your other competitors but can receive no outside help from anyone or anything not in the competition. There will be all sorts of challenges at the locations to slow you down and each winner also has a chosen Pokémon with them. They are not allowed to knock your pokemon out but they can make it difficult for you to reach them. Also if you are not back here within 24 hours you will be eliminated."

Lance finished his directions and let it sink in to everyone. "When your ready start lining up," Lance said and Misty and Clemont said goodbye their friends and Clemont told Bonnie to stay with Serena.

Misty was thinking about which pokemon to use before she nodded and decided on Golduck right before she got up front. She took Golduck out of his pokeball and the two received the camera and monitoring device. She then left all her other pokemon with Nurse Joy before getting her clue and going to read it over.

That was when she saw Clemont also reading a clue. He had a Luxio by this side, which Misty guessed was his chosen pokemon. "Hey Clemont," Misty said going over to him. She might not know him well but he was a friend of Ash so Misty knew she could trust him. "Let's work together and get this done."

Clemont smiled. "I would like that," Clemont said and the two shook hands as they both then read their clue.

AN: Okay this might seem weird but I wanted a different challenge for them. Next chapter will probably follow Misty and Clemont as they work their way through the challenges.

Ash's Pokemon (sorted by region Ash first caught/saw them in not which generation they were introduced in)

Kanto: Pikachu, Raichu, Butterfree (x2), Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (x23), Snorlax, Lapras, Skarmory, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Eevee, Rhyhorn, Kirilia, Bonsly

Jotho: Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Clefable, Houndoom, Arbok, Golbat, Sneasel

Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalle, Grumpig, Zangoose, Poochyena, Nidoran.

Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gilscor, Gabite, Riolu, Hippopotas, Swampert

Unova: Unfezant, Emboar, Servine, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookoldile, Zorua

Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Aegislash, Absol, Vivillian


	11. Round One

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Winners of Leagues:

Kanto League: Tabitha/Silver

Jotho League: Rei Kurosaki (Created by ArtemisDove2)

Hoenn League: Tobias (Did the anime ever give him a last name?)

Sinnoh League: Roberto Delgaldo (Created by Red Alfa)

Unova League: Daniel Angeles/Revolution (Created by Black Falclon)

Kalos League: Ash Ketchum

Recommended Read: When One Door Two More Open by my friend Dragonsrule18. In it Pikachu has betrayed Ash at the start of his journey but because of this Ash get two different starters and discovers a hidden ability. I also suggest any Harry Potter fans read her Harry Potter story too.

Chapter 11: Round One

Misty decided to read the clue out loud Clemont. It said:

You know not my name or my past

I came out of the shadow in year last

The league of my chosen name was not my friend

But I came through in the end

The region where I lie is said to be the birthplace of a god

You might have trouble finding me through the façade

And I am in the mountain that separates the land

Come and find me if you dare.

"So the clues are in the form of a riddle. Well let's see. The birthplace of a god. I have no idea," Clemont said.

"Sinnoh," Misty calmly said making Clemont look at her. "Arecus is said to have been born in Sinnoh. Not many people know it. I only know it because Ash told me when he heard it." She didn't mentioned she remembered everything Ash had ever told her about his journeys something that might come in handy now.

"Then the clue must mean Mount Corrent but the person could either be Silver or Revolution," Clemont said.

"Silver," Misty once again said. "Your right the first line could be either of them but Silver started competing last year and she lost the Johto league which is otherwise known as the Silver Conference."

"Your good at riddles aren't you?" Clemont asked and Misty smiled remembering a time when she helped ash find a gym by solving riddles. "Well come on."

The two ran for the teleportation spot but they had to wait as other people were trying to be teleported. Some got the answer right some got it wrong. when Misty and Clemont finally got to the front they were asked if they were going together and they nodded. "Your answer. Please write it down so no one overhears," The guy said handing them a pen and pad. Misty wrote down Mt. Corrent, sinnoh and Silver on the paper. "Corrct. Hold hands so you can be teleported together."

Misty took hold of Golduck hand and Clemont. Cllemont held onto the fur of Luxio and a Galade came out and teleported all of them to Mount Corrent. "Arrow," Clemont said once they got there. "Seems we have to go that way." Clemont pointed in the direction the arrow was facing towards their right. "Misty lets not engage in any battles. It we're challenged we do quick hit and run to save our pokemon strength."

"Sounds like a plan," Misty said as they started to walk and their plan came into action not long alter when a trainer tried to knock them out. Clemont did a quick thunder shock with Luxio and the two were out.

It continued like that for a while and the two found themselves having to go through manmade challenges too. When they got there the stop they found themselves being attacked by physic attacks.

"It must be Silver," Clemont suggested and took out an invention to combat physic attacks. It exploded not long later, but they managed to get to the top and to Silver.

She smiled at them as she checked them in and gave them their clue. 'Be careful on this one,: Silver said to Misty as she left.

Turned out the next one was Tobias who was in Jotho. This was challenging since Tobias was using Darkrai but he was not allowed to knock them out so they managed to get to him. Then to Rei, Roberto, Ash, and finally Revolution,

They got back to Indigo Plateau with time to spear. "WE make a good team," Misty said with smiled and Clemont agreed.

The first round took out people but clearly not as many as the champion wanted since the challengers had stopped knocking each other out and just went for the clue. There was a long way to go still in the Master Challenge.

READ NOW: I'm sorry I know this chapter was lame. I got a bad case of writers block when I started this chapter and it didn't get better at all for this story. I think switching the focus from Silver and Ash to Misty and Clemont just killed me so I decided I had to get the chapter over with and fast so I can switch back and continue writing good chapter for all of you. REVIEW.


	12. two on one

Master Challenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

Winners of Leagues:

Kanto League: Tabitha/Silver

Jotho League: Rei Kurosaki (Created by ArtemisDove2)

Hoenn League: Tobias (Did the anime ever give him a last name?)

Sinnoh League: Roberto Delgaldo (Created by Red Alfa)

Unova League: Daniel Angeles/Revolution (Created by Black Falclon)

Kalos League: Ash Ketchum

Recommended Read: Ash's Journey through Hoenn by Knight Of Kanto. This is truly I believe the best Pokemon fanfic on this sight. I always enjoy it and always look forward to an update.

Also More Important Than Power by my friend Dragonsrule18. It's a cute little one shot about Charizard and Ash.

Chapter 12: Two on One Fight

Ash and Tabitha stood together as the preliminary rounds finished. The second round had been a one on one battle and the last had been a three on three. Misty had gotten through taking out Norman, May and Max's dad in her three on three battle. To say Max wasn't happy about that would be an understatement. Right after the battle he was heard telling people it was just luck until Norman dragged him away yelling Misty was a talented trainer. Clemont had been eliminated in the second round.

"Well congratulations everyone who made it through. Now the champions, elite four, and our six winners will be joining in and battling too. There will be ten full battles before the winner of the Master Challenge is decided," Lance announced once the last battle was over. "The first round match ups will be revealed tomorrow at noon."

Cheers were heard throughout the crowd as everyone got up. "So who do you think we will be matched up with?" Ash asked Tabitha who shrugged.

They walked towards the pokemon center and Ash saw Roberto flirting with Misty. For some reason, Ash got really angry and went over to drag Roberto away. "What's going on there?" Misty asked Tabitha who shrugged

"What's the deal man?" Roberto asked.

"I don't care that you like Silver. Flirt with her all you want, but stay away from Misty," Ash warned not sure the feeling that came over him. Roberto had flirted with every girl here in a much calmer matter then Brock. Mostly just compliments. The only one he really went after was Tabitha.

"Oh," Roberto said looking at Ash getting it. "Man all you had to do was say it. I told you I don't get in the middle of something real. Besides you know I'm after Silver anyway. So we good?" Ash nodded as Roberto walked away.

-PM-

May and Dawn were not far when they saw what happened. "Ash is so dense when it comes to his feelings," May said. For a bit she was thinking of asking Ash out until she saw how in love with Misty Ash really was. "It's too bad Misty is the same." Dawn nodded. "And Silver. That man is practically throwing himself at her and she doesn't realize he likes her. I mean sure he flirts with everyone but not the way he does with her. She's just as dense as Ash.

"They are petty similar in that way," Dawn said thinking.

"You know I'm getting a little bored just training," May said.

"You realize they both have the same hair too?" Dawn asked clearly on a different topic.

"And I don't think the right guy is here for me," May said.

"They also have the same smile," Dawn said.

"And since neither Silver or Ash will realize their feelings or that the feeling is mutual I think they need a push. I think we're going to need to be match makers," May said.

"The two are very similar come to think about it," Dawn said.

"So your in good. We'll start our match making tomorrow," May said walking away.

"Wait what?" Dawn asked unsure where the conversation with May went to or what she apparently agreed to.

-PM-

Tabitha was going to go get something to eat when she saw a boy who had just gotten pass the preliminary rounds talking to Tobias. She didn't hear the whole conversation but she did hear Tobias say, "you don't stand a chance. I have this competition down."

That to Tabitha angry and she marched right over. "Hey, just because you have legendary pokemon means nothing. You're not unbeatable. You're not the winner of this."

"Yeah Silver and Ash showed you can be beat," the boy said.

"They beat one pokemon. Besides with my new catch even these two working together couldn't beat me," Tobias said.

"That sounds like a challenge. I'm in," Tabitha said and looked around seeing Ash not far away. "Hey Ash you in?"

Ash heard his sisters call and looked over. "In what?" Ash asked coming over.

"Tobias challenged us. Two on one battle. Me and you vs him using his new catch," Tabitha said.

"Me and you against him. I don't care what he has. He's a dead man walking. I'm in," Ash said.

"So let's do this. Unless your scared," Tabitha said.

"Never," Tobias said and the three walked out to a battlefield. Ash and Tabitha went to one side while Tobias stood on the other side. Before they even got their pokeballs out a crowd was forming which included the champions.

"News travels fast around here," Ash said.

"When it concerns us at warp speed," Tabitha said. "Who are you using?"

"Considering who we're battling and the pokemon I have on me I was thinking Ivysaur," Ash said taking out the pokeball of one of his oldest friends. Ash didn't have any of his really big powerhouses with him not expecting to get into a battle and Pikachu had gone off with Brock somewhere.

Tabitha nodded thought for a second and took out her pokeball. She as well as Ash didn't just carry around her powerhouses with her all the time so she decided this pokemon would go well with Ash's choice.

The two threw out their pokeball Ash's revealing Ivysaur and Tabitha's revealing a Ninetales. Tobias laughed as he took out his pokeball and released Mew. Ash and Tabitha looked at each other. Mewtoo had said Mew was missing and they feared she was with Tobias.

_"Chosen ones,"_ the two heard in their heads.

"Mew Flamethrower, at Ivysaur" Tobias said surprising the two as a flamethrowers appeared.

"Ninetales," Tabitha said and didn't have to say another word as Ninetales jumped in front of the flamethrower protecting Ivysaur

_"I am sorry I know all moves,"_ the two heard knowing this was Mew speaking to them. _"I am trapped in my own head. He has control over my body somehow. I can barely send you this message."_

Tabitha held out her hand to Ash. It was a thumbs up but Ash knew what she meant. "Ivysaur, throw Ninetales up into the air with vine whip." Once the flamethrower from Mew was done Ivysaur tossed Nintales into the air.

"Flamethrower," Tabitha said and Ninetales let out a flamethrower at Mew, which hit. Tabitha felt bad about it.

_"Do not be afraid to hit me,"_ Mew said. _"Me and the others will try as hard as we can to fight this and help you win."_

Ninetales landed on the floor near Mew and was hit by a focus punch. Before Mew could use the water gun that Tobias ordered Ash ordered a razor leaf, which hit Mew and let Ninetales escape most of the water gun attack

_"There is a machine that does this to us," _Mew said. _"You have to find this machine to save us. That is all I know."_

Ash and Tabitha knew there pokemon were getting tired. They were dodging attacks well but this had to end soon. That was when Tobias ordered a flamethrower that hit Ivysaur. "Zen headbutt," Tabitha ordered wanting to hit Mew so the attack would stop. Ninetales managed to hit Mew stopping the attack but Ivysaur was clearly weak.

He looked ready to faint. "Come on Ivysaur. I know you can do it," Ash encouraged and Ivysaur heard his trainer. He didn't want to disappoint him and then suddenly he started to glow and moments later in Ivysaur place stood Venusaur.

Tobias didn't stop to admire his opponent pokemon evolving. He instead attacked Ninetales with a waterpulse that did hit but Ninetales stood up afterward. _"I know I am growing weak. A couple more moves and a good dark type move would finish me off." _

Ash looked at Tabitha. Venusaur didn't know any dark type moves. Tabitha nodded. She had been saving this move for the prefect moment. She moved her hand signaling for Ash to distract Tobias and Mew.

"Frenzy Plant," Ash ordered. It was a move Ivysaur had been having problems and Ash was hoping evolving would have Venusaur get the move perfected and it worked. A perfect Frenzey Plant was done.

Tabitha signaled for Ninetales to move aside and wait. Venusar Frenzy Plant got Mew in the perfect position and then Tabitha ordered a feint attack. Which hit Mew directly. It was clear after that Mew was almost done but she managed to get a weak water gun at Ninetales who looked almost done as well.

"Care to finish it off?" Tabitha asked.

"If you don't mind. Vine whip," Ash ordered and Venusaur used his vine whip to grab hold of Mew and throw her. Mew fainted and not even a second later Tobias returned her.

Ash held out his hand for a high five with Tabitha did. "You got lucky. I would have won if your pathetic Ivysaur hadn't evolved. Remember in the competition it will be one on one and you will have to beat all six of my pokemon. You will fail," Tobias said as he walked away.

"Talk about a sore loser," Tabitha said heading over to Ninetales. "You were great girl. I know that was a hard battle. Return." Tabitha returned her pokemon as Ash went to hug Venusaur as best as a young man could hug a huge plant.

"I'm so proud of you. Congratulations on evolving. I think you can compete with Sceptile over who my strongest grass type is," Ash told the Kanto starter.

The five champions looked at each other. "They are something," Cynthia said. "And they work really well together."

"Almost wish we had a tag team part of this competition. I'd like to see what else they can do," Steven said.

"Can we interfere with the match ups a little. I would like to battle them," Diantha said and the other champions agreed with her, but Lance stayed silent.

"I'm sure we'll get our chance at them. If not in the Master Challenge some other time," Lance said looking at the two young trainers as they walked away together.

Not far from them Rei stood there having watched the battle as well. It was the first time she had seen one of Tobias's pokemon close up and with her power she could tell Mew hated him she really hated him and she really liked Ash and Silver for whatever reason. Rei didn't understand why Mew fought for him. It almost felt forced.

-PM-

"So where do you think this machine is?" Ash asked Tabitha as they waited for their pokemon to be healed at the pokemon center.

"All those boxes we saw him bring in the house. It must be there," Tabitha said. "But we can't just walk in. Especially since he's there all the time."

The two thought about it. "You know," Ash said. "He has to battle just like us. If our battles aren't at the same time we can sneak in then."

"I like your thinking," Tabitha said. "But he goes through people so fast. We need someone there watching the battle so when it's done we know to get out. I guess either Roberto or one of yours friend." Ash had a look on his face. He didn't want to bring his friends into danger again. "I know but we can ask them to do this without telling them why."

"Yeah," Ash said as his friends walked up and he smiled at them.

-PM-

The next day Tabitha and Ash waited for the results for the first round match ups. When the math ups started to be revealed Tabitha saw she was in one of the first battles. "Against someone named Ritchie." Tabitha said pointing.

"No way," Ash said. He hadn't noticed Ritchie pass him in the first preliminary round but he was so busy he might have not taken much noticed.

"Hey Ash," Ash heard a familiar voice and turned to see Ritchie. "Been trying to talk to you for a while but your always busy." He turned to Tabitha. "Looking forward to our match on Monday."

"An old friend of Ash. I assume," Tabitha said. "I look forward to it too."

Before anyone could say anything else Paul walked up. "Looks like we get our rematch," Paul said and Ash looked up. He hadn't noticed he was in one of the last battles of the round against Paul. "I've beaten you before and I can again."

"We'll both try our best," Ash said as Paul walked off. "So where have you been Ritchie? It been years since I've seen you."

"That's because this is the first tournament I've been in for years. After I reached finale four a few years ago there was a family emergency and I stopped my journey for it, but things have calmed down now and I qualified for this so I figured why not give it a try," Ritchie said.

"Good for you. Can't wait to see your battle," Ash said pretty sure Tabitha could take him.

Tabitha tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the screen. Tobias match was in the middle of the week. Both Ash and Tabitha were free and they knew they had to get into Tobias's house.

AN: okay that is where I'll leave you for now. So I am updating this on January 14 and guess what, that's my birthday. So as a birthday present to me please REVIEW.

Ash's Pokemon (sorted by region Ash first caught/saw them in not which generation they were introduced in)

Kanto: Pikachu, Raichu, Butterfree (x2), Pidgeot, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (x23), Snorlax, Lapras, Skarmory, Jigglypuff, Dragonair, Aerodactyl, Eevee, Rhyhorn, Kirilia, Bonsly

Jotho: Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Pupitar, Clefable, Houndoom, Arbok, Golbat, Sneasel

Hoenn: Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalle, Grumpig, Zangoose, Poochyena, Nidoran.

Sinnoh: Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gilscor, Gabite, Riolu, Hippopotas, Swampert

Unova: Unfezant, Emboar, Servine, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookoldile, Zorua

Kalos: Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Aegislash, Absol, Vivillian


End file.
